Tiny Mischief
by Earth Star
Summary: The Guardians were in for many surprises. Pitch had returned and Manny had selected Jack Frost to be a new Guardian. There was just one small problem...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any of these characters and I don't want to make any profit from writing.

Author's Note: Believe it or not, this story is fully written it's just in the editing stage. So, I'm going to try to see if I can update this story every Friday-Saturday. Here goes nothing!

Chapter 1

Tiny Start

It was dark and cold, and even though the Moon was full, Jack was scared. He panted as he flew through the trees to try to outrun the Wendigo that was craving his blood, but the monster refused to give up.

The creature was relentless! Jack could try calling on the wind for help, but it was still unpredictable and he had only mastered flying recently. He could try heading out of the woods, but that would mean leading the Wendigo to the town not far from here.

Jack wouldn't risk the lives of the innocent people that lived there, but what was he to do then?! He had made it to his pond but his body shook as he heard the growls of the dreaded Wendigo from the woods behind him.

Jack then looked up to the Moon. It had spoken to him only once a hundred years ago, when he had been raised from the lake, but Jack had heard nothing but silence since.

Jack swallowed and then cried at the top of his lungs. "Help me!" He shook his staff at the moon. "You put me here, but you never talk to me! You never tell me anything!"

The growls were getting closer. Jack's grip tightened on his staff as his body shook and he started to picture the monster ripping him apart like he was a helpless deer. It wasn't only the Wendigo that had made him feel this way. Recently, Jack had to escape from being eaten by a giant snake spirit and before that he nearly had his head chopped off by the headless horseman. Jack was scared all the time and he was sick of it. He could never have a moment's peace.

"You owe me!" Jack shouted to the moon. "Please! Help me!" Jack breathed deeply finishing his rant, expecting nothing to happen.

But, for once, something did. Suddenly a beam of moonlight shot out from the Moon and landed directly on Jack.

Before Jack could speak, everything around him seemed to suddenly get bigger. However, he soon realized that wasn't the case. The world wasn't getting bigger, Jack was getting smaller. It didn't hurt, but the moonlight continued to shrink Jack until he was a mere three inches tall.

Jack's jaw dropped as he stared as his now tiny hands and feet. "This is NOT what I meant!" Jack yelled but he forgot it as he heard the Wendigo come.

Panic struck and Jack dove into a nearby log. He held his breath, afraid the beast could hear his very heartbeat as it approached. Jack could only see the appearance of its bony foot from the log as it paused to search for Jack.

Jack half expected for the creature to reach in and yank him back out like it was a bear digging for its honey, but his fear never came to fruition.

The Wendigo gave an angry snarl before it howled and returned the woods from whence it came. Jack remained there for a long moment before daring to peek his head out.

He was too small for the Wendigo to see and it probably meant he was too small for other creatures to want to hunt him. Jack ducked back into the log as it dawned on him it was easier to find hiding places when you were no bigger than a daisy.

All tension left Jack's body as he looked back up to the Moon. "Okay," he admitted, as he sat in the log. "I could work with this."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

First Short Meeting

**200 Years later…..**

Jack knew it was morning but he didn't want to get up yet. Why would he when his moss bed was so comfy? He yanked the handkerchief he used for a blanket over his head. It didn't help matters that Jack hardly got any sleep last night thanks to that hawk that had tried to make a meal out of him.

Stupid bird, he didn't get the clue he couldn't eat Jack until Jack caused a mini snow storm and dumped a pile of snow on him. Thankfully, it gave Jack enough time to make an escape but it took awhile to ensure the hawk hadn't followed him before he returned to the safety of his hollowed tree.

Jack shut his eyes and breathed in the scent of home from his blanket. He may as well sleep in today, he didn't have a reason to get up early-

"Jamie! Hurry up!"

"One sec, guys! I think I found a bird's nest."

Jack sprang up wide awake. Kids?! Near his tree?! He beamed even more as Jack recognized those voices. With a huge grin plastered on his face, Jack tossed off the blanket, slipped on his doll sized hoodie from where he had dumped it on the floor last night and peeked out.

As he suspected, he saw all the regular kids hanging around his tree. Cupcake and Pippa were leaning against the large oak, while Monty was hovering with Jamie over a fallen bird's nest.

"Do you think it's okay to take?" Jamie asked as he looked around.

Monty titled his glasses. "Well, it has broken eggs shells so the babies must be long gone and it's on the ground so-"

"It must have fallen out of the tree," Jamie replied with a grin. "So, the birds must be done with it." He picked up the nest and showed it to the girls. "This be great for the science project, guys!"

"I thought we were getting pinecones?" Pippa asked skeptically as Jack flew to a branch closer to them.

_Maybe I can get them to notice me today _Jack thought hopefully. They were actually at his tree today, that had to be a good sign, right?

"But a bird's nest is way better!' Jamie said. "Cupcake, you agree with me right?"

Jack stuck out his tongue as he used his staff to create a snowball that was as big as a sparrow.

"It is more interesting than getting pinecones," Cupcake said as he looked over and Jack got ready to launch his snowball with his staff. "Maybe we can-"

She was cut off as Jack threw the snowball back at her head. "Hey!" Cupcake said with a laugh and looked back. "Pippa!"

Pippa squeaked and looked around. "Wait, that wasn't me!"

"Yeah, right," Cupcake said as she gathered snow to build her own snowball. "Take this!"

Pippa squealed as she ducked and the boys laughed. "Oh, it's so funny," Pippa said with a glare as she gathered up snow into a ball. "It's your turn!"

The other kids laughed as they started a snowball fight. Jack laughed gleefully as he made the kids more ammo and hopped from shoulder to shoulder. "See!" Jack sang out. "This is me! This is all me!"

The game went over for several minutes until Jamie was the first to drop. "I surrender!" he declared as he waved his hand to be his white flag. "To...whoever started this."

"It wasn't me," Pippia said as she sat.

"No, it was me," Jack said as he hopped on Jamie's head. "Come on, guys," Jack said. He knew people had at least heard his name from that stupid song that claimed he nipped noses. It couldn't be that hard to put two and two together.

"Well, if it wasn't Pippia," Monty said with a frown as he looked to the others. "And we were watching each other, who threw it?"

"Maybe it just fell off a branch," Cupcake said as Jamie lifted up the bird's nest.

"Technically, yes," Jack said. "But come on, you're smart. Figure it out.."

"But all the branches are bare, they don't have any snow," Pippa said as she looked to Jamie. "What do you think?"

Jamie chewed his bottom lip in thought as he stared into the nest. Jack's grip tightened on his staff. _Come on! Say my name!_

"Hey, think the Easter Bunny ever leaves eggs in a bird's nest?" Jamie asked.

Jack's grin dropped. "No! No! Don't change the subject!" he cried helplessly.

"No way," Monty said as he shook his head and climbed to his feet. "Who would find it in a nest?"

"Uh, birds, clearly," Cupcake said as she rolled her eyes.

Pippa laughed. "Imagine a poor bird's reaction if she went to lay on an egg and found it was chocolate!"

As the kids laughed, Jack's heart sank. He didn't bother to follow as he flew back up into his tree. He then sat down on his branch and leaned against his staff. There were times Jack didn't know which was more frustrating, being only three inches tall or the truth that even if Jack was six feet tall, he still wouldn't be seen.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Miles away, at the North Pole, Bunny's ears folded back as he saw the image that appeared out of the Guardian crystal. Just minutes ago, Bunny had to swallow and accept the fact that Pitch was actually showing his ugly face again.

However, that now seemed a lot more believable than what he was currently seeing in front of him. "Jack Frost?!" He looked to the others in shock. "Why on earth would Manny pick him for Guardianship?!"

Noth was silent as he gave a nod. "It is surprising," he clapped his hands. "But Manny must have reasons."

"Oh, I wonder if his teeth are as white as snow?" Tooth beamed as she fluttered around the image. She turned to look at Bunny. "Are they, Bunny?"

Bunny rolled his eyes. "Don't know, can't say I've ever paid attention. I've been more concerned of him not makin' it snow on Easter."

The kid had always been a prankster whenever Bunny encountered him. Granted, the pranks he pulled were never malicious, but he could be a pain in the butt...although to be fair, Bunny had tried to play some pranks back at the kid.

The last prank Bunny had played on the kid he had pinned a garland of flowers into the kid's hair when he had Jack caught him sleeping in a tree. "I'm almost certain Jack had a hand in that blizzard back in 68'," Bunny continued.

Sandy raised an eyebrow as a question mark as North asked "What do you mean almost? You not know?"

Bunny paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well..I didn't seen him then." He frowned and then glanced to the image. "Now that I've think of it, it's been a few centuries since I've seen the kid."

A century didn't mean a lot to a spirit, although Bunny had noticed he hadn't actually seen Jack for a long time. There were still snow days and blizzards but Jack had never been there to take the credit, at least from the few times Bunny had been forced out during the winter.

Sandy frowned and had a clock appeared over his head.

"When was the last time I saw him?" Bunny asked. "Well..um.." He counted in his head and his ears went back. "200 years." Had he really not seen Jack for that long?

Tooth folded her wings and landed. "That's a long time to go without seeing somebody."

Sandy crossed his arms over his chest and had a sand image appear of Jack flying inside a cave.

"Jack never seemed the type to me to become a hermit, Mate," Bunny retorted.

"Perhaps he has changed since you see him last," North commented. "In any case, we must find Jack Frost."

Sandy nodded in agreement as he produced an image of Pitch above his head next to an hour glass.

"Sandy's right," Tooth agreed. "If Pitch is back we have to act fast." She looked to Bunny. "Where do we find Jack?"

Bunny shrugged his shoulders. "I've heard he tends to keep to the woods in the States but that's as far as I know."

North stroked his beard and glanced up to the opening in the ceiling where they still had a clear view of the moon. "Manny," North said. "Do not suppose you could give hint?"

Suddenly, a bright moonbeam shimmered, flew straight down and hovered around the globe. The moonbeam then stopped and pointed directly at a spot on the map marked "Burgess."

"That is where we start," North said as he shook a snowglobe and smashed it to make a portal. "To Burgess!" North declared as he slipped on his coat. "We find Jack and make him Guardian, it's easy as cake."

Bunny wondered if he should correct North on his saying but decided to drop it as he, Sandy and Tooth followed him through the portal.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Deep in the woods of Burgess, North ducked for the seventh time to avoid running into a tree branch. He had lost count on how many hours they had spent there now. It was early spring and there was still snow on the group, but the foliage was thick and with no trail to follow it was hard to keep track where they had been and haven't.

Tooth gave a sigh as she glanced around a clove of trees. "You're certain he doesn't live in some kind of cottage or cabin?" she asked.

"Far as I know he doesn't," Bunny commented. "Course, I never bothered ta asked where exactly he lived and like I said before no one's seen him for the last two centuries."

North frowned as Sandy floated back on the ground. "Sandy, any luck?"

The Sandman sighed and shook his head.

Bunny cursed as he stomped his foot. "Crikey! This is ridiculous!" He tossed his paws up into the air. "How the bloody hell is Jack suppose ta be a new Guardian if we can't even find him?!"

Tooth patted his shoulder to calm him. "I'll have my fairies take a look around. He must be here in these woods, otherwise why would Manny's moonbeam have pointed here?"

"Tooth is right," North said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We will keep looking." He gave a laugh. "It is spring and Jack is winter spirit, where could boy his size hide?"

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Not too far from the Guardians, safely tucked in a hollow part of the tree, Jack peeked out and sighed. Just what exactly was he doing wrong? He'd been trying for over three hundred years now to get people to see him and Jack had done everything he could think of.

Blizzards, starting snowball fights and he even built tiny snowmen in kid's yards to surprise them in the morning when they woke up. Nothing worked. Was it because he was so tiny? Was Jack simply so small and insignificant that he wasn't worth paying attention to?

If that was the case, then why did the Moon keep him this small? Jack had asked for help and the Moon granted it to him by shrinking him. Since then, it had been a lot easier to duck and hide from angry spirits that would attack or make a meal out of him.

However, after the fateful night that Jack had hide from the Windigo, Jack had assumed the Moon would restore him to his normal size...but he hadn't. Jack had ended up spending his next 200 years not only invisible to mortal eye but also three inches tall.

It had taken a lot to get use to, although Jack was thankful his powers of frost and snow hadn't diminished and it was easier to hide at this size. In fact, the extra time Jack had gained from hiding allowed him to properly practice and control his powers of ice and snow. However, there were also plenty of times Jack wished he could be big again.

He would be more effective in protecting kids from dangerous spirits if he was actually tall enough to be a shield. Heck, even if he was only half the size of a child Jack could at least appear threatening. Nevermind he wouldn't have to hunt down doll clothes just to find clothing to fit himself.

Jack shut his eyes and buried his face into his arms. Maybe the truth of it all was that that Jack hadn't been doing what the Moon rose him from the lake for and being small was Jack's punishment for it.

Jack sighed as he climbed to his feet and twirled his staff. "Maybe I should fly to the arctic for a bit, spring's going to be here in full swing soon anyway."

"Oi! North! Watch where ya steppin'!"

"Bah! It is not my fault! Branch was in way!"

Jack glanced to his left. He knew one of those voices, but why? He took to the air and weaved through the trees as he heard a female voice cut in.

"Guys, calm down!" she exclaimed. "Fighting won't help anything."

Jack perched on a high branch and peeked upside for a clear view and he couldn't believe what he saw. The voice he had recognized turned out to be the Easter Bunny's but he wasn't alone. He also had the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy and even North, the great Santa Claus with him.

Jack stared stunned as he watched Sandy give a lecturing look to North and Bunny like he was scolding a pair of rowdy students.

"I know! I know!" North exclaimed. "It is not my fault Bunny's feet are easy to step on!"

Bunny rolled his eyes as he pointed ahead. "We haven't tried the west side yet, let's head there."

The others chorus an agreement as Jack scratched his head and tried to balance his feelings of astonishment and confusion. The Big Four? All here in his forest at once? Why? Jack had played a few pranks on Bunny when he was big but that was ages ago.

A mischievous thought then crossed Jack's mind as he found himself grinning like a fox that had found a chicken. It HAD been a long time since he had played a proper prank on the grumpy rabbit and he had no clue Jack was here. It would be so easy to slip into his ear and-

"No, I shouldn't," Jack muttered to himself. What if they saw him? What if they got angry? But once the prank entered his mind it continued to grow and refused to leave. Jack found himself bouncing from one foot to the other as he debated and found his fun side winning.

"One little, tiny prank, won't hurt," Jack said to himself. He then flew up and slowly approached the group. Jack made certain to keep himself hidden among the branches, which was child's play at his small size. He noted Bunny was the last in the line so all Jack had to do was sneak up behind him.

Jack landed gently on the top of Bunny's head and smiled as Bunny gave no notice. Jack then gradually made his way to Bunny's ear and carefully tuck himself inside it.

Jack then rubbed his hands together as he started his trick. "Hey!" Jack whispered into his ear. "How goes, Kangaroo?"

Jack clung to the ear as he felt Bunny halt in his steps. "What do ya just call me?!" he said to the others.

Jack peeked out of the ear in time to see the other Guardians stare at him baffled. "Um…we call you, Bunny?" said North.

"No, ya called me a kangaroo!" Bunny said but then paused and his ears twitched. "Didn't ya?"

"No one said anything, Bunny," Tooth said gently as a fairy approached to her and chirped. "They said there's a pond not too far from here, let's check it out."

The Guardians gave a nod and followed while Bunny glanced around unconvinced. "I could have sworn," he muttered and scratched his head.

Jack snickered. Oh, this was priceless. He cleared his throat and said "Would you rather be called Mister Bunbun?"

Bunny jumped and whipped out his boomerang. "All right! Who's out there?!" The Guardians stopped to stare back bewildered as Bunny searched up a few trees. "Come on out whoever ya are!"

"Bunny, there is no one here!" North said as Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Naw, I heard it loud and clear!" Bunny said and it took all of Jack's willpower to not break out laughing.

"Are you sure you don't have a fever?" Tooth said as she reached for his forehead. "You do tend to get extra stressed right before Easter."

Bunny growled as he swatted the hand away. "No, I ani't sick and I-wait," he started to bat at the ear Jack was in. "I think I got a bug in my ear or something!"

_Crud!_ Jack thought as he ducked out of the paw's reach.

Sandy made an image of Bunny fluffing a pillow and then falling asleep on it.

"No, I don't need a nap," Bunny snapped as he sat and started to use his foot to paw at his ear. "Just give me a tic!"

Jack cringed as the large foot came and started to bat at the ear. Jack could only hang to the ear with one hand since his other hand was holding his staff. He tried to cling to the ear but found it difficult to stay where he was with the repeated movements of the paw. In his panic, Jack's fingers started to slip.

"I almost got it!" Bunny grunted.

"Hmm…." said North. "Maybe you have fleas?"

"I don't have fleas-"

Jack let out a cry as he was flung out of the ear, sailed through the air, crashed hard against the tree and dropped to the ground. He moaned and looked around dazed but quickly regained composure as he saw all four Guardians stare down at him.

"All right," North said with a thoughtful nod. "Is not flea."

"Jack Frost?" Tooth said in shock as she suddenly reached down to pick him up.

Instinct kicked in and Jack created a quick whirl wind of snow. The Guardians jumped as they swatted the snowflakes away and Jack took to the air. He flew and didn't stop until he got to the safety of his favorite oak tree. He cursed as banged his head against the trunk.

"Stupid, stupid," Jack muttered. It was just suppose to be a harmless prank, he hadn't meant for them to see him." He gave a sigh and slumped on the branch. He didn't think the Guardians would have hurt him, but they were probably really angry at him now for shooting snow at them, and he was hardly a good size to stand up for himself.

"This is turning into a great day," he grumbled as he buried his face into his arms. "I wondered what those guys wanted anyway?"

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

"I can't believe that was Jack Frost!" Bunny exclaimed. "He's a squirt! I've grown eggs bigger than him."

"And you are certain he was not that small before?" North said as he brushed the snow off his hat.

"No, well I wouldn't call the kid a giant," Bunny said. "But he was taller than Sandy."

"Poor thing," Tooth said as she looked to where Jack had been. "We must have scared him."

"Ya say that after he was makin' ya all think I'd gone bonkers," Bunny muttered darkly.

"Bah! Was clearly prank and it was funny," North said with a laugh. Bunny rolled his eyes as North went quiet and stroked his beard. "Still, that was powerful wind for one so small."

Sandy frowned and produced an image of Jack shrinking followed by a question mark.

"It must have been some kind of spell," Tooth said thoughtfully. "But we won't know for sure until we ask, Jack."

"If we can find him," Bunny said as he pointed to the woods. "He hardly seemed thrilled ta chat with us and we'd have an easier time lookin' for a mouse in this place than Jack."

North nodded but then gave a grin. "I have idea, but Tooth we will need fairies."

Tooth's lips formed a firm line. "You're not going to hurt him are you?"

"Nyet! We set trap, then we bring him to Pole and make him Guardian. Easy as cake!"

Bunny, Sandy and Tooth exchanged unconvinced looks each one thinking it was not going to be that easy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Mouse Trap

Jack sat in deep thought as he swung his legs over the branch and watched a cardinal fly by. He gave a sigh. "I wonder if those guys left," Jack said as he leaned back. Part of him pondered if he should seek them out and explain he hadn't meant any harm but he didn't see the point. They had never bothered to seek him out, why did Jack care what they think of him?

Jack let his body hang upside down off the branch. He still didn't get why the Big Four were all here at once. Was there some spirit hanging around Burgess causing trouble for the kids? Jack found that hard to believe since he usually tried to stay on top when the kids' safety were concerned, like that weasel during Easter back in '68. Boy, that had been a pain in the butt to get rid of. Jack was just lucky the Easter Bunny hadn't realized it had been him that caused that blizzard. He had looked really angry-

Chirp!

Jack's train of thought was broken as something flew by him. He flipped back up and landed on the branch. He narrowed his eyes, scanning the area for any sign of what he just heard. "Maybe it was just a bird?"

Suddenly, a tooth fairy peeked out from behind a tree and waved shyly at Jack. He stared back and lowered his guard. He had seen the tooth fairies and while he had never talked personally to them, they weren't a threat. "Umm...hi," Jack greeted. "What are you doing? Is the Tooth Fairy still here?"

The little fairy gave a smile and then turned to dart away. Jack chuckled as he gave in to his curiosity and followed. The fairy weaved in and out of the trees but it wasn't difficult for Jack to keep track of her. The chase went on for several minutes until suddenly the fairy went behind a tree and seemed to vanish.

Jack halted in mid-air and scratched his head in confusion. "Well, that was weird." He then caught a speck of red off one of the few patches of snow on the ground. Jack cautiously flew closer until he was what it was. "Candy canes?"

There was a pile of a dozen candy canes laying on the ground. Could have North have left them behind? Jack drew closer for an inspection. Was it possible they were for Jack? Although, there was no name on them.

Jack tapped one of the candy canes and laughed. "I'd be munching on one of these for a month alone." He picked one up but suddenly felt a tug. Jack saw there was a string attached to the end of the cane and heard something snap.

Before Jack could move he felt the snow shift beneath his feet and felt cloth instead. Within seconds, Jack found himself scooped up into a sack and pulled up into the air.

"Hey!" Jack protest but found it hard to move. "Let me out of this thing!"

"Ha ha! Trap worked!"

Jack froze as he heard boots crunching in the snow and suddenly the top of the bag was opened slightly. He cringed as he saw the face of North grinning down at him. "You come with us" he declared before re-sealing the bag.

Jack tried his best to kick the bag as he felt it be dangled in the air.

"Back to Pole!" North declared and Jack heard something crackle in the air.

"I'm a bit disappointed on how easy that had been," Bunny had said which a chuckle that fill Jack with dread. Great! The Easter Bunny had seen this too? Could this get any worse?!

Jack then felt the bag move and he was forced to give up in defeat as slumped to the bottom of the bag. He grumbled and debated about just eating a piece of candy cane since he had them anyway when he heard yells and shouts of a language he'd never heard before.

"Yes Phil, we are back!" North declared and Jack felt the bag being lowered onto table. Jack positioned himself into a pouncing position as he saw the top of the bag being untie. "Now, Jack. Let us have talk-"

Jack shot straight out of the bag and startled North as he flew by him. "I'm out of here!" he declared. However, suddenly a gold cage appeared him and he crashed into the bars. Jack moaned and rubbed his head as he saw the gold cage was actually made out of dreamsand and it was now being lowered back to the table by Sandy.

He saw the Tooth Fairy was giving North a glare. "See! I told you this would scare him!"

"Jack is fine." North said in protest as he pointed to the boy in the cage.

"I'm not fine!" Jack shouted as he poked his head from between the bars. "I'm in a cage!" He snarled at them. "I can't believe you're that angry over a prank!"

"Prank?" Bunny asked but then his ears went up. "Oh, that! Naw, Mate, that has nothin' ta do with this."

"Then what do you want from me?!" Jack asked as he waved his staff at them.

Bunny's eyes narrowed as he looked ready to speak, but Tooth cut him off. "I think we got off the wrong foot," she said and looked to Jack. "How about if you promise not to fly off, Sandy will let you out of the cage and we can talk?"

Jack tapped his foot hesitantly. He could agree and then try to fly away again but considering how fast Sandy reacted it wasn't likely Jack would get very far. Jack then sighed and sat down in the cage. "Fine, I promise to stay but I'm not talking until I'm cage free."

Tooth looked to Sandy who nodded. The sand then instantly vanished and Jack sighed with relief when he was no longer surrounded by golden bars.

"Now then," North said as he rubbed his hands together and then leaned on the table. "How did you end up this small?"

Bunny lowered himself to be at eye level with Jack. "I always thought ya were scrappy,] but this is ridiculous."

Jack rolled his eyes. "I'm not small because I want to be, the Moon did it."

"Manny?" Tooth said as Sandy produced an image of a crescent moon with a question mark.

"Yeah," Jack said as he set his staff in his lap. "I was running for my life so I asked him for help and then he made me tiny." He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "However, he's never bothered to restore me to my original size."

Tooth clasped her hands as she looked to the others in confusion. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would Manny do that?"

"He must have reason," North replied as he eyed Jack, "especially considering what you have been chosen for."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he stared up at all of them suspiciously. "Chosen?"

"It makes no sense ta me," Bunny sighed as he poked Jack gently, "but ya been chosen ta be a Guardian, Mate."

Jack had instinctively swatted Bunny's paw away with his staff but upon hearing his words Jack froze. "What?! Guardian?!" He then gave a bitter laugh. "I never knew the Moon had such a twisted sense of humor."

"It's no joke, Jack," Tooth said. "He really did choose you."

"Oh, right," Jack scoffed as he rose and pointed at himself. "Cause evil will quake in terror when they see me!" Jack rolled his eyes. "You've got to be joking."

"Size is bit of problem," North muttered softly. "Still, Manny must have reason. He thinks we need your help to deal with Pitch."

Jack blinked. "Pitch? Wait, you mean the Boogyman?" He had only seen the man a couple of times, but the few times he did Jack had made sure to either stay hidden or get out of there as fast as he could. He couldn't deny the guy was creepy.

Sandy nodded as he produced a sand image of Pitch laughing, then created an image of the Moon and then pointed to Jack.

"Pitch appeared here at pole," North said with his eyes narrowed. "That is why we Guardians have gathered but then Manny revealed you were to become new Guardian."

Jack's jaw dropped and then his grip tightened on his staff. This had to be a sick joke. He had centuries of silence, goten shrunk in the process, and receive nothing else from the Moon only to be told, not by the Moon, but by someone else he was expected to just became a Guardian?

"The Moon has to be off his rocker," Jack muttered.

"Oi," Bunny replied with a glare. "We're serious here-"

"And so am I!" Jack shouted back and pointed to himself. "What does he expected me to do?! Whack Pitch's ankles with my staff?!" He waved his staff at them not bothering to hide his anger. "I spent all that time alone, and THIS is what I'm suppose to be doing?!"

Jack shook his head. "Forget it! You guys are better off finding someone else!" Before any of them could stop him, Jack flew straight up and out into the room.

"Jack!" Tooth called but Bunny stopped her.

"He can't go far," Bunny replied. "North had Phil lock all the windows and doors before we caught him, remember?"

Sandy nodded but then tapped North's leg and gestured his head to where Jack went.

North understood what Sandy was telling him. "Da, I will go talk to him." He looked back to the other three Guardians. "You three, keep eye on globe while I do so."

"Sure thing, North," Bunny replied as he watched him go.

Tooth bit her bottom lip as she looked to Sandy and Bunny. "What did Jack mean, 'I spent all that time alone'?"

Bunny frowned. "Jack's always been a loner, but I assumed it was by choice."

Sandy stroked his chin as he created a sand image of a small Jack hiding by a rock while a large snake moved by him.

"That's true," Tooth said softly. "You don't get much choice if you're afraid anything twice your size will hurt you."

Bunny sighed and nodded as he started to wonder if there was more to the kid than he had originally realized.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

It took some doing to find the boy but, thanks to the tip off he got from the elves, North found Jack sitting on a windowsill staring out at the snow in his office. If North hadn't known better, he could have sworn Jack was a tiny doll placed there by one of the yetis.

Jack didn't bother to look up as North approached. "Would you be willing to unlock the window?" he asked.

"No," North said softly as he pulled up a chair. "I think talk is better."

Jack scoffed. "Unless it's a speech about how I can get bigger, I don't see how much help it can be."

North's eyes narrowed. "Bah! What does size matter? You cause strong wind and snow to escape from us, da?"

Jack raised his head and shrugged. "Yeah, sure."

"And you still make it snow for winter?" North asked as he leaned on his knees. "Bunny tells me you cause snowstorms."

"Like the blizzard of 68'."

"Ah," North said with a slow nod. "So, that was you." He chuckled. "I remembered Bunny was ranting about that for weeks."

"I didn't make that blizzard cause I wanted to," Jack retorted. "I don't see what your point is.

"You are still as powerful as you were as big Jack Frost," North said as he shook his finger. "It is not size that makes Guardian, it is center."

"Center?" Jack asked as he glanced up.

"The essence of who you are," North said with a grin. "Mine is wonder." He stood up and waved his arms around and gestured to the toys on the shelves. "My eyes are full of wonder Jack. The wonder a child feels at discovering new and wonderful things! That is my center! It is who I am." He turned and smiled at the small winter spirit. "And you have center too?"

Jack frowned as he stared over himself and shook his head. "But I'm not like you and the others. I don't work by deadlines and I can barely get by looking after myself." He stood up and waved his staff. "What could make my center so 'special' that qualifies me for Guardianship?" He lowered his hood and sighed. "Why am I even here?"

"That," North said as he kneeled and gently pointed his finger at Jack's chest. "Is what you need to find out, if not for us but for yourself."

Jack looked up at North as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. Suddenly, the door was flung opened as Sandy entered. He looked worried and created a series of images of Tooth, the Tooth Palace and Pitch.

"Sandy? What is wrong?" North asked as he placed a hand on the Sandman's shoulders.

"Tooth?" Jack called out. North turned just as they saw Tooth fly straight by the window at top speed.

North's eyes narrowed as Bunny came storming in. "Get movin'! Somethin's up at the Tooth Palace!"

"Bah! Sandy," North chided, "why not say so?"

Sandy fumed as burst of sand flew out of his ears as North tossed his hat on. "We must go! Jack, come here!"

"Hey!" Jack protested as North picked him up and tucked him into his coat pocket. He climbed and poked his head out as North made a beeline for the sleigh's launch bay. "I'm not some doll you can pocket you know!" Jack snapped as he waved his staff at him.

North seemed to ignored him as the yetis prepared the sleigh. "Bunny, Sandy into sleigh!"

"Um.." Bunny said hesitantly. "I think I'll take my tunnels-" He was cut off as Sandy used his sand to pluck Bunny off the ground and dropped him into the seat next to him.

Jack couldn't resist snickering as the North climbed into the front seat and snapped the reins. "To Tooth Palace!" he declared as the sleigh launched through the tunnel.

Jack found himself grinning and he grappled onto North's pocket as the sleigh twisted and turn. Okay, he had to admit this part was awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

Small Revelations

Over at the Tooth Palace, Pitch laughed as he watched the fairies desperately try to fight and escape his Nightmares as the horses swallowed them whole. It was futile. It had taken years to perfect his black sand but he had enough to create a whole army of Nightmares.

He then heard the sound of a portal opening and looked up as North's sleigh flew through. "Well," Pitch said with a grin. "Now the fun really begins."

0808080808080808080808080808080

Jack stared amazed as the sleigh entered a mountain range and he had a clear view of the Tooth Palace. He had heard the Tooth Fairy lived in a palace but he never thought it was so large and massive. A whole city could fit in it. However, his bewilderment was put on hold as a dozen horses made of black sand flew right over their heads.

Flecks of black sand dusted over them as the horses passed. Sandy looked horrified as his fingered it and showed it to Bunny.

"That looks like ya dream sand," Bunny muttered as his eyes widened. "But black? Why? It can't be black ,right?"

Sandy was unable to give an answer as more horses raced over them. Jack almost instinctively ducked back into the pocket but he caught a glimpse of what was contained in the horse's stomach. Fluttering tooth fairies, over a dozen of them and they all looked terrified.

"They're stealing the tooth fairies!" Jack exclaimed as he flew out of the pocket.

"No, wait!" North yelled as he tried to catch him but he was too slow.

Jack raced after one of the horses as he tried to call upon the wind. If he blew one of the horses into the sides of the mountain it might break the tooth fairies free. Suddenly, Jack felt something approach from behind. He ducked and missed being swallowed by a horse. Jack barely had time to collect himself before the horse reared and tried again.

Jack flew the fastest he could to stay ahead of the horse but it kept up. Then, to Jack's bad luck, three more horses joined in on the chase. Did they think he was one of the tooth fairies?!

"Oh, come on!" Jack exclaimed as he waved a hand and blew a blast of snow at them. It managed to knock out one horse but the other three remained. Jack cursed and headed straight for the Tooth Palace. He had to lose these things first before he could help.

Jack flew straight into the palace and weaved around the pillars but the horses kept up. Then, as Jack made a sharp turn, another horse appeared in front of him with it's mouth opened wide.

Jack yelped and braced himself to being swallowed up. Suddenly, a small hand grabbed his arm and he was tugged onto the ground. As Jack crashed, he glanced up just as the horse that had been in front of him collided into the three that had been chasing him. Jack panted as he looked back and saw his rescuer was one of the fairies.

However, unlike the others this fairy had a bright yellow feather on the top of her head similar to Tooth's. "Hey, thanks um…" Did the fairies even have names? "Baby Tooth?"

The fairy blinked at him but then smiled and gave an approving chirp. "Right," Jack said as he stood. "Let's get moving, we need to save the other fairies-"

Baby Tooth shook her head as she pointed to the sky. Jack grimaced as the sky only had a few black horses remaining and they were all vanishing away among the shadows into the mountains.

Jack's gripped tightened on his staff. "We're too late, aren't we?"

Baby Tooth's sad nod was all had to be said and Jack cursed. Here he was, trying to charge in like some big hero and all he could do was barely keep himself from getting caught. What did he expect? How was anyone his size suppose to help?

He felt a pat on his shoulder and raised his head as Baby Tooth offered a comforting chirp and pointed up.

"Right, okay," Jack muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "We should regroup with the others."

He and Baby Tooth flew to the top the palace and landed in the center. Jack scanned the skies and he spotted the sleigh landed on one of the towers. "There they are!" Jack pointed with his staff. "Let's catch up-"

"Now, what do we have here?"

Jack and Baby Tooth jumped as they whirled around and saw Pitch emerge from the shadows. Jack glared as he pointed his staff at the man but Pitch was unfazed as he raised an eyebrow.

"Jack Frost?" he asked as he leered down at him. "Is that actually you?"

"Yeah," Jack asked as he tried to arch his back like a cat in a feeble attempt to make himself look bigger. "What about it?"

Pitch blinked stunned but then laughter erupted from his throat. "Oh, this is hilarious! I knew you were a 'little' spirit, but I've seen toothpicks bigger than you."

Jack winced but he didn't lowered his guard as he stood protectively in front of Baby Tooth. "What do you want, Pitch?"

Pitch laughed. "I thought I made that rather clear with stealing the fairies and the teeth."

_Teeth?_ Jack thought. _He stole the kids' teeth too?_

"But I seem to have missed one," Pitch commented as he lowered his hand at them. "And perhaps I'll just tuck you into my pocket, Jack."

Baby Tooth chirped in protest and looked ready to tackle Pitch straight on, but Jack beat her to it by swinging his staff and icing Pitch's fingers. The Boogeyman reared back with a shriek of pain. The ice quickly melted and he then snarled at Jack. "What you little pest!" He snapped his fingers and another horse appeared. "Perhaps you rather deal with one of my Nightmares."

Jack gulped and prepared himself as the horse looked ready to stomp Jack but it was quickly blocked by a green blur.

Tooth swung her swords and Pitch ducked as he climbed onto the back of his horse and they galloped to the top of a pillar. Before Jack could react, Sandy swiftly moved and he and Baby Tooth were scooped up into Sandy's hands who held them protectively.

"Jack!" North asked as he and Bunny appeared. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Jack replied.

Bunny growled. "Ya bloody yanker! Ya shouldn't have taken off like that on ya own!"

Jack lowered his gaze as Pitch laughed from where his stood. "Really, now the Guardians have gotten the aid of tiny Jack Frost?" He shook his head in mocking pity. "The Moon must be getting desperate."

"Give me back my fairies, Pitch!" Tooth demanded as she held up her sword. "Or I'll-"

"Do what?" Pitch laughed. "Leave a quarter under my pillow? Please." He sneered at them and then looked to Sandy. "Do you like the improvements I made to your precious dream sand?"

Sandy scowled as Pitch fingered some of the black sand from his horse. "It took some time but I figured out how to use to make the most delicious nightmares. Rather impressive, don't you think?"

Sandy gave no reply as North pointed at sword of him. "Why do you do this Pitch? What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious?!" Pitch sneered. "To be believed in! But that's rather difficult with you Guardians spreading your hope and light but that ends." He pointed his finger at them. "By the time I'm through, no one will ever believe in the Sandman, Easter Bunny, Santa Claus or Tooth Fairy again." He laughed. "And I'll get to just sit and watch all of you fade away."

"Fade away?" Jack asked as he looked to the others confused. "What does he mean?"

"Oh, they didn't tell you, Jack?" Pitch asked. "Being a Guardian goes both ways. Enough belief and you're as strong as an ox but if no children believe, you just fade away like you never existed."

Suddenly, Tooth grimaced as feathers fell off of her shoulders.

"Oh, look," Pitch said delighted. "It's already started. Children are finding their teeth not taken and are believing the Tooth Fairy isn't real."

Tooth staggered slightly but North offered his arm for support while Bunny gave a glare and seemed ready to throw a boomerang. Jack moved up to Sandy's shoulders as he pointed his staff at Pitch.

Sure, he had never bothered with the Guardians before but that didn't mean they deserved to be treated this way, even if Pitch's desire to believe was, regrettably something Jack could relate to. "Pitch," Jack yelled, "hand over the fairies-"

"Or what," Pitch sneered as he looked to Jack. "You'll bite my ankles." He laughed as Jack's eyes hardened. "With you being so small, Jack, no wonder no one ever sees you."

"That's it!" Bunny cried as he sent his boomerang flying and started to charge towards Pitch. North handed Tooth to Sandy before joining in. Pitch ducked from the boomerang and galloped away on his Nightmare.

North tried to swing a sword at him only to miss. Bunny tossed a couple of his exploding eggs after Pitch creating a fog of mist and colour. However, Pitch zipped through them and into the shadows below disappearing.

North cursed as he and Bunny returned to where the others were. "So, this was Pitch's plan," North grumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "Take fairies and teeth."

"I get why he wants the fairies, so there wouldn't be anyone taking the teeth," Jack said as he hopped off of Sandy and landed on Bunny's shoulder to get a better view. "But why take the teeth?"

Tooth sigh as she managed to stand up to looked at Jack while Baby Tooth perched on her shoulder to comfort her. "It wasn't the teeth he was after, it was the memories."

Jack blinked as he sat with his legs crossed. "Memories?"

"We collect children's teeth because they contain the happiest memories of childhood and we keep them here for the days children and adults need to remember them."

"But they can't do that as long as they're in Pitch's hands," Bunny added as his ears went back. "He got us big time here."

Jack looked around the palace as he now saw all the empty slots which assumed held the boxes of teeth. "This place held that many teeth?"

Tooth nodded as she folded her arms over her teeth. "We had everyone's teeth here," she replied as she looked to Jack with her eyes softened. "Yours too."

Jack paused and looked back confused. "Mine? What do you mean mine?"

Tooth frowned and looked as if Jack had only noticed she had wings. "Well, your memories of when you were a child. Before you became Jack Frost."

Jack's eyes widened. "Before I was-Wait! No, I wasn't anyone before I was Jack Frost!"

The Guardians looked to Jack baffled and exchanged concerned looks. "What do you mean?" North asked and pointed to each of them. "We were all someone before Guardian." He pointed to himself. "I was bandit king, Bunny was a Pooka arrior, Tooth was was Sister of Flight and Sandy...well, um...he was comet."

Sandy's eyes narrowed as he had a star appear over his head.

"No, wait, star that rode on comets, " North corrected. "Sorry, Sandy always get those confused for you."

Jack leapt to his feet as his jaw dropped. "But, no-I don't understand."

"Jack," Bunny asked as his ears went up. "How did ya become a spirit? Do ya not remember anythin'?"

Jack swallowed as his gripped his staff tightly. "My first memory was cold and darkness but then I saw the moon." He rubbed the back of his neck. Jack had never told anyone the details of his birth, course no one had bothered to ask. "The Moon lifted me out of the lake and told me my name was Jack Frost."

"Manny did?" Tooth asked, surprised.

"And this was before he shrank ya?" Bunny asked.

"A good century before," Jack mumbled. "And he never spoke a word to me for that whole time. I was getting close to be eaten by a Windigo so I asked the Moon for help, I had figured he owed me and he shrank me."

Sandy frowned as he formed a moon followed by a question mark.

"Agree, it is very strange," North muttered. "I did not know Manny could create spirits-"

"It doesn't sound like creatin' ta me," Bunny replied as looked to the others and then Jack. "It's ancient magic, I remember readin' about it durin' the Golden Age, but it takes a lot of energy and can only be done once every thousand years."

Jack tensed slightly but he kept his gaze on Bunny. "What kind of magic?"

"Ta revive someone who died and grant them a new life, course they're hardly mortal by that point," Bunny replied as he shook his head. "Most spirits that come back after dyin' are either cause of regret or there's that much belief ta back them up, but if Manny made ya, that's completely different."

"But are you certain it's Manny's magic?" Tooth asked. "Maybe Jack had enough believers-"

"It's the fact he doesn't remember who he was before that's the biggest clue," Bunny replied and looked to Jack. "Spirits don't come from nothin' Jack they were all someone first, but for a spirit ta not remember who they were that's rare and the fact that the Manny told ya name personally, there's no doubt about it."

Jack's body shook. "Are you saying that this whole time I had a life before this!" he pointed to himself. "I had a family! Memories! A life!"

Bunny grimaced as he looked to the others and nodded. "Yeah, ya probably did."

"B-But," Jack stammered. "No one told me!" He looked to Bunny. "You were the first other spirit I met and you never told me!"

"I didn't know ya couldn't remember," Bunny replied as he looked regretful. "I had figured ya where some new winter spirit that just sprang up."

Jack's shoulders slouched. This whole time, he had answers right here! And he didn't know it.

"Oh, Jack I'm so sorry," Tooth said as she gently lifted Jack into her hands like he was one of her fairies. "I would have given you your teeth if I've known."

The teeth! There was still a chance! "Pitch has the teeth!" Jack said as he looked ready to fly. "We have to get them back!"

"Da, we will!" North nodded in agreement but looked to Tooth as more feathers fell. "But first we need to get Tooth her strength back before we can even start looking for Pitch's hideout."

Jack looked to Tooth and bit his lower lip. He was dying to go and search for Pitch right now but Tooth needed help first. Besides, even if he did go off to find Pitch by himself there was no way Jack could take Pitch by himself, not at his current size. "So, what do we do?"

Bunny shut his eyes and folded his arms. "We need ta get those kids believin' again but hard ta do that with no fairies to take the teeth."

Suddenly, Sandy snapped his fingers as created an image. There was a child placing a tooth under a pillow and then an image of Bunny, North, Tooth, Sandy and Jack appeared to take it.

North laughed. "Da! Of course! We'll take the teeth!"

Tooth and Baby Tooth jumped in shock. "What? North!"

"Da! It's easy!" North said as he pointed to each of them. "We go collect teeth ourselves! As long as teeth are gone, it does not matter fairies aren't here!"

Bunny nodded as a sly grin appeared on his face. "Yeah, that could work!"

"What?! No!" Tooth protest as Sandy and Jack joined in on the grinning. "Do you realize how many teeth there are to collect?! How many countries-"

"Do you know how many eggs I get deliver in one night?" Bunny asked amused.

"Or how many gifts I deliver on Christmas Eve?" North added.

Sandy grinned as he created an image of him causing kids to fall asleep with a high number above his head.

"They do have a point!" Jack added as he laughed. "Come on! What do we have to lose?"

Tooth looked to Baby Tooth but the little fairy responded with an encouraging chirp.

"Okay!" she said as she clapped her hands. "If we're going to do this, we have to do it now! It's possible if we do enough now, it can grow me enough belief to buy us time to hunt down Pitch!"

The Guardians grinned at each other and then North smirked at Jack. "What you say Jack? You in?"

Jack couldn't hold back the sly smile on his face. "I'm in!"


	5. Chapter 5

Short Game

With the aid of North's snow globe, it had only taken seconds for the group to land in the middle of a city in Europe. "Now, remember," Tooth instructed, "go in, take the tooth, leave the coin and get out!" She handed out her bags of coins to each Guardian. "These are enchanted bags I keep around for emergencies, so as it empties it should automatically refill itself-"

She stopped as she got to Jack who was sitting on Sandy's shoulder and both stared uncomfortably at the bag which was twice Jack's size.

Jack cleared his throat as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Don't suppose you have a bag small enough to tie to my back?"

Tooth chewed her bottom lip as Baby Tooth shook her head. "Sorry, my girls normally only carry one coin at a time." She sighed as she stared at the bag. "I should look into making a smaller version of these for my fairies."

Jack pretended to stare at his feet. "I won't be as much help then." He could carry one coin at a time but that would take time and that wasn't something they had. "It's probably better if I just stay out of the way-"

"What are you talking about?" North jested as he scooped Jack up and tucked him into his pocket. "Is not problem, you team up with me! We collect teeth together!"

"Oi!" Bunny protested as he pointed at North. "Ya can't be takin' Jack, North!"

Jack winced and expected Bunny to point out it be too much of a hassle to carry Jack around.

"Ya'll lose him less than ten seconds," Bunny replied sharply as he plucked Jack from North's pocket and perched him on his shoulder. "He'd be better off with someone who has an attention span longer than a goldfish's."

"Bah! He be fine with me!" North said as he picked up Jack who was starting to feel like a toy being fought over by a group of kids.

"Actually," Tooth said as she raised a hand. "I'm use to keeping an eye on my fairies and he's just as small and cute."

_Wait? I'm cute now?_ Jack thought as he covered his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing.

Sandy seemed ready to argue he should take Jack when the little spirit whistled to gain their attention. "Why don't we just have a game?" He flew off of North's hand and hovered in the air. "Steal me from each other and see who can steal me the most?"

"Now, Jack," Tooth replied, sounding like a mother. "I don't think we need a competition-"

"Tis excellent idea!" North declared as she scooped Jack up into his pocket. "And I go first!" North let out a war cry as he jumped off the roof onto the first house and started to go the chimney.

"Oh, so that's how it'll be, eh?" Bunny replied as Sandy punched a fist into his palm. "Alright but North's gonna regret tryin' ta win against a rabbit!"

Sandy and Bunny both instantly took off to their houses and left Tooth to sigh by herself. "Honestly," she muttered as Baby Tooth chirped, while pointing edgarly to where North had left the first chimney, and was now heading to the second roof.

"Well," Tooth said in defeat but gave a smile. "If we're going to play anyway, let's go!" Baby Tooth chirped happily as they went to partake in the game.

The next few hours were the most fun Jack had in ages. North had visited three houses, and was finishing collecting the teeth with Jack hovering, when suddenly a boomerang came, swung Jack out the window and into the hands of a smirking Bunny.

North gave a yelp of surprise before Bunny carried Jack away and both couldn't help but laugh at North's disgruntled expression. Jack was with Bunny for four houses until Baby Tooth came and stole Jack away to Tooth.

Two houses later, while Tooth trying to make peace with the Tooth Mouse after Baby Tooth attacked him without realizing who he was, Sandy used his whip and stole Jack away for his turn.

The game carried on for the next few countries and Jack found himself grinning with everyone. For the first time, Jack felt like he belonged and had people around that wanted to be with him. For once, Jack was actually encouraging people to scoop him up like a nut to tuck into their pockets. It was the best game Jack had ever taken part in and he never wanted it to stop.

Sadly though, it did come to end as the Guardians reached the quota of teeth they needed. It ended after Bunny had managed to steal Jack from North for the tenth time and they retreated to the roof of a warehouse to hide behind a billboard to catch their breath.

"What's the final score?" Jack asked as he leaned against Bunny's neck.

"Don't know, lost count when we were in France," Bunny commented, "but I reckon Tooth's in the lead."

Jack stared up at the sky as he let the air back into his lungs. "Man, that was fun! Do you guys play like this all the time?"

Bunny paused at the statement as a thoughtful expression crossed over his face. "No...well, a long time a go when we first became Guardians but we haven't done a game like that in centuries."

"Really?" Jack asked in shocked and raised an eyebrow. "Even if I don't become a Guardian, I should stick around to make sure you guys don't get so dull."

Bunny gave a half smile but then it dropped into a serious frown as he held up his hand. "Listen, Mate, I just want ta say I'm sorry."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he hopped into the palm of Bunny's hand. "For what?"

"For not realizin' ya didn't have any memories," Bunny replied with a sigh. "I had met a few other winter spirits before ya and I had just assumed ya came ta be a spirit the same way."

Jack waved his staff at Bunny as he blushed slightly. "You didn't know, I mean, maybe I should have tried harder to ask you about it."

Bunny grunted. "I didn't exactly make it easy for ya ta know me. I did give ya an earful for that late spring snowfall."

Jack shrugged. "And I got you back for that with that snowball I dropped on your head the next winter." He gave a grin. "I am proud of that one, although will admit was easier to pull pranks when I was bigger."

"I don't know about that," Bunny retorted as he held Jack up to his nose. "Ya did well with that trick of yaking in my ear ta make me think I was gonna bonkers."

"That's true," Jack replied as he sat with a half smile. "Being small does make it easier to hide."

Bunny's ears then twitched. "Jack, been wantin' ta ask ya, that blizzard back in 68', was that ya doin'?"

Jack folded his arms in thought "Well, yes and no. See, what happened was-"

Bunny's ears twitched again and he shushed Jack to be quiet. He placed Jack on his shoulder as they peeked around the billboard.

"What is it?" Jack asked as he flew up and hovered for a better look.

"A Nightmare," Bunny said as he pointed to the roof of an apartment building. "See, right there."

Jack spotted the Nightmare as it studied the streets below. "If it's here," Jack whispered as his grip tightened on his staff, "then Pitch can't be too far."

"Right," Bunny nodded in agreement. "So, we got ta regroup with the others-"

Suddenly, the Nightmare reared and flew off.

"It's getting away!" Jack declared as he instantly went to chase after it.

"No! Jack, stop!" Bunny called. "I can't fly! Frostbite, get back here!"

Jack didn't hear Bunny as he chased after the Nightmare. He tried to stay back so it wouldn't notice and attack, but it was tricky to keep up. The Nightmare zig-zagged between lamp posts and galloped over buildings. Suddenly, it stopped over a roof to a hotel and dove inside a shadow.

Jack shot a blast of ice but it missed by a few seconds as it disappeared. The boy cursed as he landed and pressed his fingers to where the shadow had gone.

"Rats," Jack grumbled as he sighed. "Guess I better find the others-"

He was cut off as Pitch's hand jumped out of the shadow and took hold of Jack. The boy yelped and tried to pry himself free, however, the grip was too tight and he couldn't move his arms. He kicked madly as Pitch chuckled and fully appeared from the shadows.

"Bit small to be out on your own, aren't we Frost?" Pitch asked.

"I'm more than capable of taking care of myself!" Jack snapped as he tried to wiggle his arms free.

"Oh, really?" Pitch scoffed as he grinned. "It's obvious you don't believe that," he brought Jack close to his face, "because if you did, you wouldn't be this tiny."

Jack stopped his struggling and narrowed his eyes at Pitch. "What do you mean by that?" Did Pitch know something that Jack didn't?

Pitch seemed to ignore his question as he lowered Jack. "What I would like to know is why you're bothering with the Guardians? It's hardly your business, even if you were actually big enough to be a threat."

"You made it my business when you stole those teeth?!" Jack snapped back with a glare.

Pitch raised an eyebrow. "While that has sparked my curiosity, I believe I'll save that for later." He gave a whistle as a Nightmare appeared and the way it stared at Jack made him feel like he was an appetizer. "Why don't I feed you to my Nightmare?" Pitch chuckled as he held it out to the horse. "He could use a snack and keep you out of the way until we're back at the lair."

Jack struggled as he was brought closer to the Nightmare's snarling mouth. Suddenly, a golden whip came and wrapped around Pitch's wrist. With a hard yank, Pitch fell backwards and Jack was tossed into the air like a ball.

Jack tumbled but was caught by another golden whip and found himself flung into the safety of Sandy's hands.

"I've never been so happy to see you," Jack replied as Sandy checked him over.

Pitch momentarily glared but then sneered. "I'm quite happy to see you as well, Sandy." He reached into the shadows and brought out a scythe. "Saves me the trouble of having to find you myself."

He lunged straight towards the Sandman but Sandy ducked as Jack flew from his hands. Sandy signaled for Jack to stay close as he summoned golden sand whips and flung them at the Boogeyman.

Pitch dodged one whip but not the second as it wrapped around his wrist and Sandy tossed him into the street. Jack grinned as he and Sandy flew down to where Pitch had landed. "Remind me not to get on your bad side," Jack remarked as Sandy smirked.

Pitch rose to his feet but hardly looked ready to surrender. "One on one doesn't seem fair Sandman." He raised his arms and suddenly groups of Nightmares came pouring out of the shadows, surrounding Jack and Sandy as Pitch laughed. "There," he sneered. "That's much better."

Jack chewed his bottom lip as three of the horses charged at them. However, Sandy disintegrated them with his whip. More horses lunged at them and Sandy repeated hitting them over and over.

_There's so many of them!_ Jack thought. Suddenly, Sandy took hold of Jack and looked ready to flew upward, away from the Nightmares, except a group of Nightmares jumped from the shadows on the buildings and blocked their path.

Within seconds, they would be drowning in Nightmares. "No!" Jack cried and felt something snapped inside him. Blue sparks flew from Jack as his body glowed.

Sandy forgot about the Nightmares and stared in awe. The Nightmares continue to strike from above and, just as they were ready to swallow them in shadows, Jack shoot this staff at them. The blue sparks exploded and a bright light engulfed the street.

Jack blinked as the light died and feeling drain collapsed in Sandy's hands. He raised his head and his eyes widened as he saw all the Nightmares were gone, nothing remaining except frozen heaps of black sand.

"D-Did I cause this?" Jack asked as he looked down at his staff.

Sandy nodded but as Jack went to say something he saw Pitch preparing an spear made of black sand.

"Sandy!" Jack cried. "Behind you!"

Sandy whirled around as Pitch launched his arrow. Jack tried to shoot ice at it but it missed from his arms still being too weak. It was too late for Sandy to move, instead he shielded Jack with his hands and braced for impact.

Then a red blur came. A hand shot down, grabbed the back of Sandy and yanked him away seconds before the spear could strike.

"No!" Pitch hissed as Sandy was flown into the air. Jack wiggled his way out of Sandy's fingers and saw the relieved face of North pulling Sandy into the sleigh.

"That was close one!" North declared as Tooth hugged Sandy and Jack.

Bunny was clinging to the sleigh like a scared cat but he moved over to glance down. "There's Pitch should we-"

Suddenly, more Nightmares appeared from the shadows and headed straight towards the sleigh.

"There's too many of them!" Tooth cried. "We need to retreat!"

"Da!" North agreed as he steered the sleigh away and tossed out the snow globe. "To North Pole!"

The globe broke and a portal appeared. Jack grimaced as the snapping jaws of the Nightmares drew closer. "They're gaining!"

"Brace yourselves!" North ordered as he charged the sleight forward and the Nightmares merged into a giant tornado to pulled them in.

Jack glared as he hopped onto the top of the seat and more blue sparks flew from his hands. He shot another blast of ice straight into the mouth of the tornado. The tornado instantly froze, then exploded into shards of blue and black ice.

Jack panted as Baby Tooth gave a shoulder for support him and the sleigh flew into the portal towards the safety of the North Pole.

Down on the street, Pitch shielded himself as the shards of the frozen shadows fell. Once the downpour was over, Pitch narrowed his eyes to where the Guardians had disappeared. It was bad enough the Guardians had regained some belief for the Tooth Fairy but he had been hoping to kill Sandy off for good.

"That idiot North ruined everything," he grumbled as his foot crunched a piece of the frozen shadow. He set his anger aside as he knelt and picked up the shard. That had been surprising, to see the boy freeze his shadows. He ran his fingers over the shard and admired how the cold ice and shadow mixed together perfectly.

"It seems I have underestimated him," Pitch muttered as a thought occurred to him. With the proper persuasion, Jack could easily use that skill of his and become a proper weapon for Pitch. A sly grin merged over his lips. "Well, it seems little Jack can be a use to me after all." He dropped the shard and went to sink back into this shadows into his lair.

With a little tweaking, he would get his plan back on track and he was going to have a little 'fun' with Jack in the process.


	6. Chapter 6

Short Race

Back at the workshop, the Guardians and Jack sat by the fireplace as North paced and looked to Jack. "You are certain you have never done that before?"

Jack looked up from the pincushion he had been sitting near the fire. "No, but granted I've never had a bunch of shadows try to eat me before." He stared at his staff and ran his fingers over the wood. "All I know is that I felt a giant...I'm not sure how to describe it, burst of energy?"

"It's more than that, Mate," Bunny remarked as he sipped his cider. "Ya manage ta take out Pitch's Nightmares. Right, Sandy?"

Sandy nodded as he recreated the scene of Jack freezing the Nightmares from his staff.

"Da," North nodded as he rubbed his hands, 'we have proper weapon against Pitch-"

"Ahem!" Tooth said as she cleared her throat and set her cup of tea next to Baby Tooth. "May I also remind you that Jack almost passed out from doing so?" She frowned in concern. "How are you feeling?"

Jack sipped the apple cider he had be given in a thimble. "A lot better," he replied softly, "but I don't mind trying that again." It felt good to be of use to someone. He hated how helpless he was in Pitch's grasp until Sandy saved his neck, but this time he had managed to save Sandy and the other Guardians, despite being so tiny.

"You not minding isn't the problem," Tooth replied, sternly as she looked to the others. "From what we saw, that's A LOT of power for a body so tiny to handle." She folded her hands into her lap. "I mean no offense, Jack, but I rather save that for a last resort until we know either know more about it so it won't hurt you."

Jack frowned, wanting to argue but Sandy nodded in agreement. He looked up to North as he stroked his beard thoughtfully. "They have point but we need new-"

Suddenly, Phil the yeti stormed in waving his arms and yelling frantically. North's eyes narrowed and he bolted out of the room. "We must see globe!" he told the others as they all instantly followed and flooded into the globe room.

Jack flew in and took a seat next to Baby Tooth on Tooth's shoulders. They stared at the globe that was once full of bright lights but now many of them were dimming or going out rapidly.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he squeezed Baby Tooth's hand to comfort her. "I thought us delivering the teeth slowed the disbelief down?"

"It did, temporarily," Tooth replied and looked to Sandy. "Are you sensing more Nightmares?"

The Sandman shut his eyes and gave a shiver. He looked to the other Guardians as he created a sand globe and they all winced as over a dozen tiny Nightmares ran rampant over it.

"Pitch must have increased his number of Nightmares," Bunny said with a growl as he folded his arms. "We could keep trying ta deliver teeth but there's too many Nightmares spreadin' fear ta keep up."

Jack chewed his bottom lip as he looked to the spot on the globe were Burgess was suppose to be. There were fewer lights then there were before. Were the kids there being affected by this too? "What do we do?"

"We find Pitch's lair," North said as he paced and punched a fist into his palm. "We take back teeth and fight him till-"

"Whoa, hold it, Mate, there's somethin' else we got ta take care of first," Bunny said as he waved a hand and tossed up an egg. "It'll be Easter in 24 hours and all the ankle biters will be waitin' for my eggs."

Tooth's eyes widened. "That's right ! If Pitch manages to stop that, the disbelief would increase by ten fold at least."

"It be a huge blow and give Pitch the advantage," Jack muttered.

"Ya got it," Bunny said as he continued to toss the egg up and down. "So, we'll need ta get my eggs out first, then we'll go after Pitch." He pointed to North and smirk. "With the extra boost from my delivery, we can take Pitch down a lot easier."

North laughed. "Can not argue against that! We will all go and offer you support!" The Guardians followed North as he went to pick up a pair of swords. "For once, Bunny, I will admit Easter is more important than Christmas!"

"Ha!" Bunny declared with a triumph grin. "Ya all hear that, right?!"

Jack laughed as a couple of yetis and a few elves join the group. "I will need more snow globes or bigger sleigh," North remarked, but he was cut off as Bunny shook his head.

"Ah, no. If we're goin' ta my Warren, then we get there my way!" Bunny suddenly stomped his foot and caused a huge hole to appear from beneath. North cursed in Russian as they all dropped like stones down into the hole.

Their screams echoed through the tunnel, however, they turned into screams of joyful as they began to slide downward. Jack couldn't resist picking up a stray left on route and attempted to surf on it as if he was riding a tidal wave.

He made it straight pass Tooth, Sandy and North, and came neck to neck with Bunny who gave a smirk to Jack.

"Oh, ya don't want ta race a rabbit, Mate!" Bunny declared as he picked up his speed. Jack laughed as he took up the challenge and had his staff give a blast of wind for a boost. Jack swifted and weaved his way around Bunny's feet and took the lead.

Jack turned around to mock, but Bunny cut him off and he leaped over him. Jack looked ahead and saw they were near the end. Jack then quickly rode his leaf to be near Bunny and climbed up his leg onto his back.

Before they reached the end of the tunnel, Jack climbed up to Bunny's head and jumped forward. He landed on the ground and rolled seconds before Bunny did.

"Ha! I win!" Jack stated proudly as he spun around.

"Oi, ya cheated!" Bunny remarked but he didn't look that upset by it. "Climbin' on top of me was not in the rules," he said as he poked Jack.

"I don't recall there being any rules," Jack replied, grinning. Suddenly, Bunny's ears twitched as he swiftly scooped Jack up and dodged to the side as the other Guardians landed in a large pile.

"I think," North replied as Sandy and Tooth climbed off of him so he could stand, "I much prefer sleigh."

Bunny shook his head as a couple of yetis and elves tumbled in to join the group. "Well then, if we're all here," Bunny said as he placed Jack on his shoulder and waved around. "Welcome ta the Warren."

Jack looked around in amasement. He had heard the Easter Bunny's Warren was an eternal spring but it never occurred to him how lush and green it would be. There were plants and flowers of every shape and colour. Jack was certain he recognized a few there were suppose to be extinct from the university classes he had snuck into over the centuries.

"It's been a long time since I've visited," said Tooth as Baby Tooth gave an impressed coo. "It's really grown-" she was cut off as an egg with legs suddenly sprouted from a flower and landed on the ground before running off.

"What is that thing?" Jack asked as he pointed his staff at the egg as it ran by.

"One of my googies," Bunny replied as he got on all fours. "We got less than 24 hours until Easter, so it's time to go into full production!" He raced ahead with Jack still hanging onto his shoulder. "Come on!"

The Guardians quickly followed as more eggs sprouted from the flowers and soon became a herd of eggs. Jack blinked as he saw the eggs march through flowers that were dusting them with a different colours of dye.

"That's the first coat," Bunny explained as yeti yanked an elf out from joining the eggs. "Then they go into the river for their second coat."

Jack flew off Bunny's shoulder and joined an elf and Baby Tooth on a branch to watch. They all watched gleefully as the eggs marched off vines and dunked head first into the waters below. Suddenly, the trio heard a dozen feet stomping towards them. Jack and Baby Tooth hovered in the air right before they got run over by the parade of eggs, but the elf wasn't as lucky. He was knocked over and was force to join the eggs into the river.

Jack and Baby Tooth giggled as they watched the eggs climb out of the river, with the elf actually looking quite pleased with himself. "They're so pretty," Tooth replied as Sandy helped a few eggs onto the branches.

North tilted his head as the eggs soon climbed onto vines and weaved through them to leave patterns on their fresh dye.

"Very strange," North muttered aloud.

"This coming from the man," Jack remarked, "who has yetis and elves make his toys."

North laughed. "Ha! Fair point!"

"Come on!" Bunny cried as he was herding the eggs while trying to paint the dozen that hovered around his feet. "We got a lot more eggs ta decorate and not all of them like goin' into the river."

Jack grinned as he dodged through the vines to follow Bunny. He had to admit, Easter was a lot more fun than he thought it was. "Hey, North! Bet Bunny can paint more eggs than you!"

North raised an eyebrow. "Is that challenge?"

"Not a challenge," Bunny snarked. "There's no way ya beat me, Mate."

"Ha!" North said as he picked up a brush from Bunny and started to paint. "We shall see about that."

Tooth and Sandy chuckled as they silently also picked up paint brushes to join in on the fun. Jack picked up his own brush, ignoring it was the size of himself and grinned at the smile Bunny didn't seem to realize he was having.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Pitch kicked his foot at the hidden door to one of the tunnels that he knew belonged to Bunny. The Pooka had done well to try to keep them hidden from Pitch, however, after a few centuries of lurking and watching, he had tracked where some of the tunnels were.

Pitch grinned smugly. He couldn't enter the Warren itself, Bunny had set up too many wards to keep Pitch out, but the tunnels provided enough shadows and were free for Pitch to roam. His Nightmares hoofed the dirt as they stared at the tunnels almost in hunger.

"Remember," Pitch instructed, 'when the eggs come, go in and smash them all." The largest of his Nightmares came of to his side and Pitch stroked his mane. "But you, my beautiful Onyx, I leave you the task of fetching Jack for me." He looked down at the creature seriously. "Remember, I want the boy alive."

Onyx gave a nod and snarled as he looked towards the tunnels. Pitch grinned as he stroked Onyx's mane. "This shall be the best Easter," he shrugged. "Well, for me at least."


	7. Chapter 7

Small Fight

Jack finished the final stroke of paint on the egg and stepped back to admire his work. Bunny gave a nod of approval as he picked it up to looked it over. "Not bad," he admitted. "Not sure if snowflakes fit the theme, but it works."

Jack smiled as he glanced over to where North sat with Sandy as they added their eggs to the large pile. "Too bad I've only painted four eggs to North's twenty."

Bunny glanced up and gave an encouraging grin. "Yeah but ya eggs have more detail ta them."

"There is that at least," Jack said as he hopped onto the hand Bunny was offering to him. "I will admit, Easter's more fun than I thought."

Bunny leaned back against the tree as they watch Tooth and the yetis add their eggs to the lineup at the tunnels. "Actually...it's been a long time since I had this much fun," Bunny admitted.

Jack tilted his head as he sat down on Bunny's palm. "Really?"

"Forgot how more enjoyable paintin' eggs is when ya have people around ya," he gave a half smile. "Thanks for that."

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't do much."

"Ya got the others ta join in the paintin'," Bunny replied. "And ya got us ta make collectin' the teeth into a game too." He gave an impressed smile. "I really underestimated ya."

Jack looked over his shoulder at all the eggs that were lining up to the tunnels. "I'm starting to wonder if I've been underestimating myself," he whispered and looked back to Bunny. "I'm just glad this won't be anything like 68'. That was a pain in the butt!"

Bunny's ears twitched. "What ya mean?"

Jack shook his head. "I didn't make it cause I wanted to, but there was this weasel spirit hanging around at the time," Bunny looked surprised but waited for Jack to continue. "I think it was a new one, came up from the South." Jack sighed as he rose to his feet and twirled his staff. "He was hoping to snag a couple of the kids in my town for a snack while they were egg hunting, so I caused the blizzard to scare him off."

"What?" Bunny replied horrified. "Did any of the kids get hurt?"

"No, thankfully but had a few close calls though," Jack explained. "I managed to distract him by showing it was me that was freezing his tail off. He must have chased me through all of Easter weekend. By the end of it he was too cold to care anymore and headed back to where he came." He leaned on his staff. "Thankfully, I haven't seen him since."

"Why didn't ya tell me?" Bunny demanded. "I could have helped-"

"You were kind of busy at the time," Jack remarked, "and I wasn't sure if you would, we weren't exactly close buddies."

Bunny opened and shut his mouth. As much as it pained him, he couldn't deny that. Bunny might have assumed Jack was playing a prank and simply shrugged him off to focus on his egg deliveries. "Wait," Bunny said slowly. "Ya did all of that when ya were this tiny?"

"Yeah," Jack replied as he folded his arms.

"That's impressive, Mate," Bunny said.

"Not really," Jack said. "It's easy to hide when you're small, it's one of the few things I like about it."

Bunny looked like he was ready to disagree but then noticed all the eggs were starting to hop like rabbits. "We'll finish this chat later," Bunny replied as he stood and pointed ahead. "Time ta get the eggs delivered."

Jack flew next to Bunny's head as the other Guardians greeted them at the tunnels. "Alright," Bunny ordered as he stood straight. "My googies will know where ta go but our job will be ta make sure they get there." He gestured over to the tunnels. "Normally, I try ta get into each tunnel at least once ta confirm they're aren't any problems, but I reckon be safer if we each take a tunnel."

Sandy frowned as he looked over the tunnels and held up seven fingers as he gestured to the five people.

"Figured ya and I would take two tunnels each," Bunny explained.

"I can take two tunnels," North replied firmly as he folded his arms.

Bunny shook his head. "Sandy can fly and I can move through the tunnels faster than ya," Bunny retorted. "Better if ya bring ya yetis in with ya and have back up for ya tunnel, North."

North frowned but gave an understanding nod. It wasn't not the time for arguing.

"What about me?" Jack said as he looked down to himself. "I can fly but," he gestured to himself, "can't lie but worried about how much tunnel I can protect." There was also the fact they still weren't sure what exactly Jack's power was or how it worked. They couldn't risk a tunnel of eggs as long as they were uncertain.

Bunny frowned in thought as he folded his arms. "Be better if ya team up with someone, Frostbite."

"You can team up with me," Tooth replied. "We're both flyers so, it'll be easier for us to flew between the tunnels."

Baby Tooth gave a firm chirp which made Tooth giggled. "Correction, there will be three of us with Baby Tooth."

Jack laughed as Baby Tooth gave a confident grin. "Let's do our best," Jack told her, "we tiny flyers need to stick together."

Baby Tooth chirped in agreement as Bunny continued.

"You'll find shortcuts that connects to the other tunnels within," Bunny stated as he stepped forward. "North, ya'll take tunnel number one with the yetis, Sandy ya got two and three, Tooth and Jack, four and five and I got six and seven."

The group then quickly disbanded and followed the eggs into their respective tunnels. Jack flew right next to Tooth with Baby Tooth flying on the other side of her. He kept his eyes along the tunnels walls, watching for any sign a shadow was more than it seemed. There was no question that Pitch would eventually strike but it was nerve wrecking to sit and wait for it to occur.

"When do you think Pitch will attack?" Jack asked as he tried to keep his guard up.

"It's hard to say," Tooth said as she tried to stay ahead of the eggs, "but the problem with Bunny's tunnels is that they're filled with shadows."

"Easy access for Pitch then," Jack replied with a grim frown. "How come he hasn't attack the Warren before then?"

"Bunny has wards set up to keep him out," Tooth replied. "You see-"

Suddenly, the sound of hooves echoed throughout the tunnels. The eggs jumped and shook but tried to run even faster. "They're coming!," Tooth cried as she flew straight ahead and Jack saw a herd of Nightmares charge straight towards them.

Tooth sliced her swords straight through three and gave a war cry as she went to tackle the others. Jack found it hard to keep track as he weaved in and out of the Nightmares, trying to blast them with his ice. Baby Tooth was trying her best to steer the eggs out of harms way but the Nightmares were moving too swiftly to stay ahead of them.

Jack cringed with dread from all the crunching and cracking he heard go. They were smashing the eggs! Seeing a Nightmare about to smash a group, Jack flew downward and waved his arms.

A blast of wind came, blew the eggs out from under the Nightmare and further ahead in the tunnels. However, as the wind died, five more Nightmares smashed groups of eggs around them.

"There's too many of them," Jack yelled to Baby Tooth as she ducked from being hit with a Nightmare. They needed to regroup with Tooth! He spotted the Tooth Fairy rushing ahead to take on more of the Nightmares.

Jack bolted but was cut off by a Nightmare jumping out of a shadow. He skidded to a halt and barely avoided being snatched by its jaws as he flew by. To his horror though, the Nightmare didn't give up.

It pursued him, ignoring all the running eggs. For some reason, Jack seemed to be it's new target.

"Tooth!" Jack called but to his dismay, she was too far to hear him. He flung a blast of ice back at the Nightmare but it ducked and still charged straight at him. Jack dodged as the Nightmare snapped at him but it was too far right. Before Jack could turn around, his head slammed into the wall. The air was knocked out of him as he collapsed to the ground.

Jack moaned as Baby Tooth grabbed his arm to lift but Jack saw the Nightmare galloping to them at top speed. Knowing it was too late, Jack shoved Baby Tooth away seconds before the Nightmares plunked him into its mouth like an apple.

Jack gave a cry as he tumbled along its throat and landed in the stomach. Through the shifts of the black sand Jack saw Baby Tooth give an angry look like she was going to fight the Nightmare head on. "Baby Tooth, don't!" Jack cried.

Baby Tooth didn't listen and tugged on the Nightmare's tail, chirping demands to give Jack back. The Winter Spirit reached out a hand through the sand to get Baby Tooth's attention but the Nightmare snorted and dove back into the shadows.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack called, trying to see her but there was nothing but darkness around him. Suddenly, the Nightmare leaped from the shadows into a dark forest and remained still.

Jack searched for Baby Tooth, hopping back and forth in the cage stomach, but he didn't see her. "Baby Tooth?! Where are you?!"

"You should be more concern with yourself Jack."

Jack paled as he saw Pitch smirking and stroking the Nightmare's head. "Good job, Onyx. I knew I could count on you."

Jack growled and got his staff ready to blast his ice at Pitch but a shadow yanked it out of his hand. "I'll take that," Pitch chided as the wisp of shadow brought it to his hands. "Perhaps I'll use it for a toothpick."

Jack clenched his teeth as Pitch laughed at him. "What do you want, Pitch?!"

"Why to ruin Easter of course," Pitch replied but then gave an annoyed glare, "but the Sandman is proving to make that difficult with the reports my shadows are telling me." He lowered himself to be at Jack's level and showed off his white sharp teeth. "I'll simply have to take you as a consolation prize."

Pitch reached his hand straight into the Nightmare's stomach. Jack turned to run to the other end, but Pitch proved faster and picked him up in his hand.

"Let go of me!" Jack yelled as he struggled.

Pitch sighed like he was dealing with an unruly child. "I was hoping you be more cooperative but if you're going to be like that," he snapped his fingers and a cricket cage emerged from the shadows. "Then I'm afraid I have to use this. You brought this upon yourself, Jack."

Pitch lifted the cricket cage, swiftly shoved Jack into it, and then securely locked it. Pitch smirked as he lifted the cage to his face. "You do make a charming pet, Jack. Care to sing for me?"

"I got a few things to say to you!" Jack shouted, poking his head through the bars. "The Guardians-"

"Haven't even noticed that you're missing," Pitch remarked as he climbed onto Onyx's back. "Now then, let's go home where we can have a nice 'chat'." Pitch laughed as Onyx galloped into the shadows and ignored the frustrated cries of Jack.

If Pitch had bothered to noticed, he might have seen Baby Tooth carefully keeping herself hidden within Onyx's tail and resisting the urge to call out to Jack.


	8. Chapter 8

Small Cage

The Guardians regrouped at the Warren to nurse their wounds after Pitch's attack. North was the last to arrive. His yetis sat on the sidelines to attend to their injuries with the elves trying to help, but were only getting tangled in the bandages.

"How many did ya get out?" Bunny asked as he rotated his sore shoulders.

North's gaze darkened as he gripped the hilt of his sword. "I am sorry Bunny but Pitch smashed every single one." He sat as he sighed, for once looking like the old man he appeared to be. "We fought bravely but-"

Tooth gently touched his shoulder. "You did your best," she said softly. "I wasn't able to get that many out either."

Bunny grimmly nodded. "There were way more than I expected, Pitch is gettin' stronger. However, thanks ta Sandy, we at least got half the eggs out."

Sandy gave a half smile as he displayed an image of him using his sand to lift the eggs onto his cloud and carried them to safety.

"It's not as many as I would have hope ta get an advantage," Bunny replied, "but it could have been a lot worse."

North sighed sadly, but nodded. It wasn't what they had hoped for but it was still better than nothing. He then frowned as he looked around. "Where is Jack?"

Tooth frowned as she glanced around. "I..I don't know, he was right next to me in the tunnel."

The others frowned but as they silently searched dread crossed all of their faces. "He's not here," Bunny muttered. "But where else could he be?"

"He would not leave us," North said with a firm nod. "Not now."

Sandy's eyes widened as the realization hit him and he produced an image of Pitch clutching Jack in his hands.

Tooth's eyes widened in horror. "Now that I think of it, I saw Jack at the start of the fight but I can't remember seeing him for the rest of it. You don't think while I wasn't looking-"

"One of the Nightmares snatched Jack like they did your fairies?" North finished and gave a nod. "Da, it looks like that is case.

Bunny growled as he looked ready to punch a tree. "If he does anythin' ta the little sprite my boomerang will be the least of his worries!"

"This is my fault," Tooth said as she buried her face into her hands. "I should have kept a closer eye on him."

Sandy patted her shoulder and produced a picture of a history book with a big 'X' through crossed through it.

"Sandy's right, what done is done, we can't change past," North said as he patted Tooth's other shoulder. "We must rescue Jack-"

"But how?" Tooth as as she hovered in the air. "We don't know where he is," she looked around and gasped. "Baby Tooth's not here either!"

"She must have gotten captured along with Jack," Bunny muttered.

"Or perhaps she went after Jack for rescue," North muttered.

"We don't know for sure," Tooth replied and shivered. "And I can feel the disbelief spreading."

North rose as he noticed some of his joints were aching that had never ached before. "We must go to Pole and regroup. Perhaps with globe we can track Nightmares and find source of them."

"And Pitch," Bunny confirmed with a nod.

Sandy's eyes suddenly widened and he tugged on North's jacket. He produced an image of each of the Guardians above his head, then an 'x' appeared and crossed out himself, Tooth and Bunny. A large circle appeared around North's image and the meaning quickly dawned on the other Guardians.

"You're the only one he hasn't directly attacked yet," Tooth replied. "Pitch used the nightmare sand to ruin Sandy's dreams, he stole my fairies so I couldn't collect teeth and he smashed most of Bunny's eggs."

"Yer next on the list," Bunny said as his eyes narrowed. "When we get to the Pole, we shouldn't just look for Jack, ya need to get ready."

"Da," North said. There was no denying it now, Pitch had one last moved to play and it would involve attacking North's workshop. The Pole would be the last stand, if they failed there then all would be lost.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack sat with his back pressed into the bars of his cage as Pitch carried him into a lair.

"A deep dark hole in the ground," Jack commented dryly. "Wow, that is real original. What's next? Dripping water from stalactites? A three headed dog?"

"Hardly," Pitch remarked as he climbed off of Onyx. "I detest canines."

Jack raised an eyebrow. Did Pitch actually consider that at some point? His train of thought was broken as chirping echoed. He raised his head and saw several cages hanging from the ceiling. Jack's eyes widened as he saw all the captured fairies chirping back at him.

"Be quiet," Pitch shouted, his voice making the cages shake and silencing the fairies. "Believe me, I won't think twice of finding some large cat to feed you fairies to."

Jack poked his head through the bars. "If you do anything to them, I'll freeze your hands off."

Pitch laughed as he lifted the cage. "A rather empty threat since you're a caged bird yourself," he held up his staff, "especially without this."

All Jack could do was keep glaring as Pitch carried him over to a throne. Something moved from the corner of his eye and Jack turned his head. Peeking from behind Pitch's dark globe was Baby Tooth. She pressed a finger to her lips, gesturing Jack to keep silent before ducking back behind.

Jack covered his mouth to keep his gasp quiet. So, Baby Tooth had followed him! He wasn't completely alone!

"Not talkative now are we?"

Jack jumped at Pitch's voice but forced his face to remain emotionless. He had to keep Pitch from finding Baby Tooth. "I got nothing to say to you."

Pitch placed Jack on the armrest to a throne. "Oh, I beg to differ, I believe we have much to discuss."

"Like what?!" Jack snapped, as Pitch tucked his tiny staff into his pocket.

"Despite your small size," Pitch said with a smirk. "You have revealed you hold great potential." He raised a finger. "Potential that I believe would be better fulfilled if you joined me."

Jack blinked dumbly before he gave a forced laugh. "Are you nuts?! Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because we both want the same thing," Pitch replied with an almost genuine smile. "To be believed in, to be seen, to not be alone."

Jack stiffened at the comment, but kept his mouth shut.

"We've both seen what you're capable of when combining your frost with my shadows," Pitch continued. "Cold and dark blend so naturally together." He lifted the cage. "And if you joined me, Jack, you would no longer be so tiny."

Jack paused as he raised his head. "What?"

"With me, you would no longer feel the need to keep yourself so small," Pitch said. "You can be restored to your full size."

"Keep myself?!" Jack cried. "You must have gotten your ears clogged!" Jack climbed to his feet. "I didn't do this to myself, the Moon kept me this small!"

Pitch smirked and then shut his eyes as he laughed which made Jack's bones shake.

"What's so funny?!" Jack demanded.

"Oh, you foolish boy," Pitch taunted joyfully. "I know the magic the Man in the Moon cast on you and the truth is you could have regained your size whenever you wanted to."

"What?" Jack said in disbelief.

"The magic keeps you tiny cause deep down you don't want to get big again, and I know why." He grinned and held the cage closer. "You're afraid, Jack, afraid of being alone and unable to hide from anything that could hurt you."

"T-That," Jack stammered, "isn't true."

"It is," Pitch said. "I know fear, Jack, and that is yours. If you were with me you would no longer be afraid of the world."

Jack swallowed. Pitch was lying, he had to be, right? All this time, it was Jack himself that had kept him so small?

"Do you think that you can rely on the Guardians to keep you safe?" Pitch remarked, almost sounding sympathetic. "They're not the family you need, Jack. They didn't even noticed you were gone and where were they when you needed them?"

Jack chewed his bottom lip as he stared at his hands. He had been lonely for all those 300 years. Why couldn't they have been there? But then the worlds of Bunny's apology rang in Jack's ears. The protective glare Sandy gave when he rescued Jack from Pitch. The adoringly sisterly smile Tooth had shown Jack and the fatherly encouragement North had tried to give.

Yes, they hadn't been there for Jack in the past but he had played, had fun with them. That didn't mean they wouldn't be there for him in the future, right?

"Together, all will know the names of Pitch Black and Jack Frost," Pitch continue. "They will believe in us."

Jack's eyes narrowed as he glared at Pitch. "No, they'll fear us and that's not what I want!" He shook his fist at Pitch. "If being big again means terrifying kids than I rather stay small! Forget it!"

Pitch scoffed. "You say that now, LITTLE bird," he said as he set the cricket cage back on the armrest. "But I imagine you'll change your tune after some time." He gave a grin. "There is only one way I'm letting you out of that cage, Jack, and that's when you agree to join me. I'll even be nice and let you have your teeth."

Jack paused at the mention of his teeth. There was temptation there, to finally have his memories, to see the family and life he didn't remember...but he couldn't trust Pitch. Even if Pitch was telling the truth and kept his word, the price was too high.

"You'll be waiting a LONG time," Jack snapped, "cause that's not happening."

"We'll see," Pitch replied. "Once I get rid of the Guardians and you truly see they could care less about you, I imagine you'll be changing your mind."

Pitch then leaned against his hand and he gave a sly grin. "To start the process, perhaps I should give you a wardrobe upgrade."

Pitch snapped his fingers and suddenly, Jack saw shadows crawl up and into the cricket cage. Jack recoiled and tried to back up only to slam into the bars behind him. He cringed as he felt the shadows slink up over his body and covered his clothes.

The shadows then hardened and took the form of a robe that was identical to Pitch's. "Get it off!" Jack cried as he clawed at the shadows. Suddenly, Jack felt frost blast from his fingers and instantly froze the shadows.

He watched in relief as the shadows broke off of him in ice chunks and fell to the floor. Jack momentarily stared at his hands stunned. How had he managed to summon his frost without his staff?

Pitch frowned displeased at Jack. "Well, that's disappointing, I was hoping for a mini me."

Jack glared as he kicked the shadow ice chunks out of the cage.

"No matter," Pitch said as he rose. "If you behave, I may let you have a little swing to play with in the cage." Jack's blood boiled as Pitch laughed and proceeded to leave. "I'll let you stew on your options while I prepare my final attack."

Jack remained motionless and didn't move until Pitch was gone and Onyx had followed his master out of the chamber.

Sucking the air between his teeth, Jack poked his head through the bars. "Baby Tooth?" he whispered, wishing he could yell but didn't want to risk Pitch hearing him. "Still there?"

Baby Tooth's head gradually appeared. Once she saw the coast was clear, she sprang from her hiding spot straight to Jack while making very worried chirp noises.

"I'm okay," Jack said as Baby Tooth held his hand. "But Pitch has my staff." He pointed to the cages above. "Go see if you can free the others!"

Baby Tooth looked to her sisters and gave a nod before flying up. She frowned at the lock and Jack winced realizing he had no idea where the keys where. "Maybe they're by the throne-"

Jack cut himself off as he saw Baby Tooth stick her beak into the lock and moved her body back and forth. The winter sprite held back a laugh. "Does Tooth know you can pick locks?"

Baby Tooth paused and looked back with a smirk that seemed to say "Who do you think taught me?" before returning to the lock. Jack held his breath, anxiously watching for any warning signs Pitch was returning, but finally felt he could breath again when a soft click was heard.

The other fairies cheered as Baby Tooth tossed the lock aside and started to pull open the door. "Yes!" Jack cheered but then froze as he heard a thud behind him. "Baby Tooth! He's coming back! Hide!"

Baby Tooth chirped and dove behind the throne. The other fairies in the cage chirped frantically as they pulled the door shut. Jack shut his eyes as he heard Pitch footsteps approach and prayed he wouldn't notice the missing lock.

Even if Jack or Baby Tooth weren't here at least the fairies could get out of the cage and free the others. Jack's eyes hardened as Pitch approached with a horde of Nightmares behind him. He chuckled pleased as he lifted the cricket cage.

"Well then, Jack," Pitch said as he attached the cricket cage to a belt around his waist. "Let's go visit the Pole, shall we?"

Jack was silent as Pitch summoned his shadows for them to walk through. As they approached, Jack saw out of the corner of his eye that Baby Tooth was following them. He took a side glance to the other fairies before his vision was consumed by darkness. He just hoped they were good at picking lock as Baby Tooth was.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The fairies waited until Pitch and his Nightmares were out of set. They then swung the cage door aside and swarmed out. Each fairy picked a cage and proceeded to pick at the lock with their own beaks. It was going to take awhile to release their sisters and they didn't have a lot of time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Small Change**

Bunny growled at the map before slamming his fist on North's desk. "I'm still not havin' any luck." He raised his head to Sandy who was marking his own map. "How about ya?"

Sandy sighed and shook his head. They had tried tracking the source of the Nightmares on the globe, but it seemed Pitch had been smart and made sure they were scattered enough so it was hard to pinpoint their source. Although, truth be told, that proved pointless since the Nightmares travelled through the shadows and it made it be impossible to track unless they had a Nightmare they could directly follow.

Between trying to figure out where Pitch's lair was and preparing North's workshop for the oncoming attack, all the Guardians were worn out. Bunny shut his eyes as he leaned against the desk feeling the ancient age he was.

"Jack's probably scared out of his wits," Bunny said softly, "and Pitch is savorin' every moment of it." Tooth still felt guilty over losing Jack, but with the onslaught of the Nightmares no one could blame her. Bunny could blame himself though.

Why didn't it occur to him to check up on Jack earlier after not seeing him for so long? If he had known the little sprite had gotten so tiny, he could have helped. Offer him protection in the Warren where Jack would feel safe.

Even before Jack had shrunk, Bunny could have been friendlier, actually talk to the kid instead of assuming he was up to another prank. Hell, the kid had saved the kids on Bunny's watch during Easter and he didn't even know about it until a few hours ago! How could the great Easter Bunny have been so clueless?

Bunny awoke from his inner guilt trip as Sandy touched his shoulder. The Sandman then created a sand image of the Guardians rescuing Jack and then it shifted into Jack being surrounded by the Guardians, all of them laughing together.

"We get Jack back and then do everythin' in our power ta make it up to him?" Bunny asked and Sandy confirmed with a nod.

"Yeah," Bunny agreed. "Just hope we can get the kid back ta make up for it."

Sandy offered a comforting smile, but then loud bells echoed throughout the workshop. Phil swung the door yelling in his yeti language.

Bunny narrowed his eyes as he and Sandy rushed to the window and cursed. A swarm of Nightmares were charging up the mountain straight towards the workshop.

"Come on!" Bunny cried as all three of them ran out of the office. "We got ta regroup with North and Tooth!"

Sandy nodded as Bunny gripped his boomerang. It was going to be a tough fight and he hoped Jack was safe.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack clung to the bars of the cricket cage as he helplessly swung on Pitch's hip. "You won't get in there!" Jack cried as Pitch rode Onyx to the front door of the workshop. "North's place is like a fortress!" Jack would know after all the times he had tried to sneak in.

"Oh, ye of little faith," Pitch said. "While my beauties take the direct approach," he pointed as the Nightmares began to repeatedly ram the door. "You and I will take the more subtle approach." Pitch climbed off of Onyx and smirked.

"It did take some doing to figure out how to slip past North's protection spells, but luckily with a bit of shadow," Pitch pointed to the shadow on the snow made by the wall of the shop, "it's not hard for at least one person to sneak through and you're small enough, Jack, for me to bring along."

"Oh, goody," Jack grumbled, but carefully took a glance back and saw Baby Tooth sneak out of her hiding spot to move closer to him and Pitch.

"Let's go pay a visit to North's globe, shall we?" Pitch said as he started to sink into the shadow.

Jack glanced back and mouthed the words "Follow the Nightmares and find me inside" to Baby Tooth.

Baby Tooth scowled, but nodded. They both knew it would be impossible for Baby Tooth to tag along without being seen if Pitch was going by himself.

Jack braced himself for his vision to be clouded by darkness as he heard the Nightmares smashed through the door and break inside the workshop.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

The Nightmares swarmed into the workshop like a fierce storm. The yetis attacked and did their best to fight off the Nightmares from smashing everything they came upon. Even the elves joined in the fight with one elf taking upon himself to bite a Nightmare in its leg.

North sliced through a Nightmare with his sword but was forced to lean against a beam as he caught his breath. He was getting weaker, North could feel it in his bones. The children were becoming more afraid and believing less in the Guardians.

He raised his head over to the other Guardians. Tooth couldn't fly anymore, but she was still trying to hold her own against the Nightmares that tried break into where he stored the extra toys. Bunny was throwing his boomerang like a madman near the main doors, but North saw he was smaller now, slowly reverting into a tiny rabbit that Bunny would change into when weak. Sandy was the only person still able to fly, and yet North saw his sand whips were getting shorter and harder for him to keep his sand whips from dissolving.

North then saw a Nightmare try to strike Sandy from behind. Wasting no time, he immediately moved and sliced through the Nightmare before it could strike Sandy down. North caught his breath as Sandy steadied him.

"There are so many," North said. "We can not keep this up old friend."

Sandy nodded as he created a sand image of Jack.

"Da," North replied. "We still have not seen-"

"CHIRP!"

Baby Tooth suddenly flew by North and collided into Tooth just as she destroyed three more Nightmares. "Baby Tooth!" Tooth exclaimed as she hugged her tightly. "I've been so worried about you-"

Baby Tooth caught her off as she chirped madly while she frantically pointed ahead causing Tooth to gasped. "Jack's here!" Tooth yelled to the others.

"What?!" Bunny yelled as his boomerang ripped through two Nightmares. "Where?!"

"The Globe Room, Pitch is there with him!" Tooth said as she started to run. "Come on!"

The other Guardians exchanged determine frowns as they chased after her, all hoping Jack was alright.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Jack had seen many things in his 300 years of life. Some bad, some good and a lot strange, but he had to admit forcing to watch the Boogeyman dance on the globe was near the top of his list. His cricket cage swung back and forth from Pitch's hip as the man danced circles around the globe, joyfully watching more lights go out.

"Now, THIS is fun!" Pitch chided, gleefully.

Jack groaned as he buried his face into his hands. "If you wanted me to see your bad dancing, Pitch, you could have just done it in your deep, dark lair!" At least in the lair it was dark enough so Jack couldn't see anything.

Pitch paused in his dancing as he held up the cage and chuckled. "If you detest it so much I could hang you on strings like a puppet and make you dance."

Jack growled, arching his back up like a cat when they heard the doors being kicked wide open.

"Pitch!" Tooth yelled as she held up her sword. "Give back Jack now!"

Jack's heart leapt at hearing her voice and turned to look back, but then his heart sank. The Guardians looked worn, all of them. Bunny even looked a bit smaller, half the size of North and Tooth could barely get her wings to move.

"Oh, guys," Jack muttered as he heard Pitch chuckle.

"Oh, how I wish I had a camera," Pitch said as he lowered himself off the globe. "You four certainly have seen better days." He sneered at Bunny. "Tell me, how long do I have to wait until you're a tiny little bunny?"

Bunny's eyes narrowed. "Hand over Jack now or-"

Pitch cut him off as he suddenly pointed a shadow dagger between the bars of Jack's cage. "Stay where you are, or I'll cut the boy in half."

Jack tried to move, but shadows and bound his hands to the bars and he felt the tip of the dagger at his chest.

Pitch grinned like a hungry shark as the Guardians froze dead in their tracks. "I can sense your fear for the boy," Pitch taunted. "Throw down your weapons."

"No, don't-" Jack tried to yell before a shadow covered his mouth to silence him.

"Do it," Pitch repeated, "or the boy's blood will be on your hands."

North's eyes hardened, but he gave a deep sigh as he dropped his swords. Bunny growled as he glanced to Tooth and they too dropped their weapons while Sandy's whips disintegrated.

"Good," Pitch said as he pulled the dagger away from Jack, but made sure the shadows kept their hold. "And just to be sure you don't get any ideas." Pitch snapped his fingers and suddenly, whips of shadows came and tied each Guardian's wrists together. They all struggled against the shadows as Jack looked on in horror.

_No, no!_ Jack thought.

"What are you trying to prove, Pitch?!" Tooth yelled.

"That I am the one with power, not you or the Moon." Pitch hooked hack back on his hip as a shadow spear formed in his hands. "Now, I get to kill you once and for all, one by one." He grinned. "Question is, who do I pick first?"

Jack struggled and tugged against the shadows. He couldn't let this happened! He had to protect them. Jack didn't want to be tiny and hide anymore! He wanted to be big! HE WANTED TO BE BIG!

Suddenly, Jack felt warm as he was engulfed in a bright shimmer. Pitch lowered his weapon as the shimmer became bright and lit up the cage like a fire lit lantern. "Jack, what are you-"

Jack's vision was clouded as he felt his body grow. Within seconds, the shadows melted away and the light exploded, busting Jack out of the cricket cage. Pitch was knocked over from the impact as Jack felt his limbs grow longer as he hovered in mid-air.

Soon the whole room was engulfed in the bright light as Jack could hear Pitch hiss in pain. Eventually, the light faded and Jack blinked to regain his vision. He gasped as he looked at his hands and feet.

"I-I'm big again," Jack muttered as he looked over his now big clothes that had grown with him. "I can't believe."

"Nor can I," Pitch said as he regained his footing and glared at full rage. "But it won't do you any good. There's nothing-"

Jack shot an ice blast at Pitch with his hands, cutting him off. He smirked as the Boogeyman ducked. So, he could make ice without his staff, that was good to know. Jack flew off the globe to the Guardians. "Hold on! I'll get you loose!" He held out his hands and shot out ice blast at the shadows, instantly freezing them.

North freed a fist and smashed through the rest of the shadows like it was candy and then proceeded to free the others.

Pitch rolled his eyes as he watched from the globe. "Oh, please," Pitch said as he reached into his pocket and held up Jack's tiny staff. "You may have some control on your own, but it's hardly enough without this-"

A green blur came and snatched the staff out of Pitch's hand. The Boogeyman stared dumbly as he quickly realized Baby Tooth was now clutching the staff to her chest. "Why, you little pest!" Pitch snarled. He snapped a whip of nightmare sand at her, but the little fairy ducked out of the way.

She then flew straight to Jack and collapsed in his hands with the staff.

Jack winced as he watched Baby Tooth panted. "You don't have any strength left either do you?"

Baby Tooth ignored the comment as she placed the staff in his hands. Before Jack could say a word, the staff glowed in his hands. Tooth scooped up Baby Tooth as it grew and Jack found he had to quickly use both hands to grasp it before it fell. Jack grinned as his staff returned to it's normal size and glanced up to Pitch.

"You were saying?" he replied.

Pitch scowled as he leaped off the globe and landed on the floor. "Don't get cocky, Boy," Pitch said as the doors burst opened and more Nightmares charged in. "This is far from over."


	10. Chapter 10

_Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is shorter compared to the others, but we're almost at the end of this story. Just one more chapter and the epilogue to go!_

Little Fun

Back over in Pitch's dark lair, the last cage lock clicked opened. The fairies grimaced as they all found it harder to fly now. One fairy spotted the pile of the stolen tooth boxes and chirped loudly as she pointed to it.

Using the last bit of her strength, the fairy jumped from the cage and tried to use her wings to glide. She landed with a hard thud on the pile, but shook her head to recollect herself. The fairy then took it upon herself to touch the tooth box.

The box suddenly glowed brightly and fairy could feel the happy memories flowing back into the child and once again believing in the Tooth Fairy. The fairy chirped as the the belief flowed into her wings and she gestured for the other fairies to copy her. The other fairies quickly jumped, flapping a little with the new spark of belief and quickly joined in on activating the other tooth boxes.

More happy memories were being recalled and more belief was being restored. It wouldn't last forever, but it was enough to give the fairies and the Guardians the boost they needed.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Tooth gave out a cry as she lifted her sword and tried to strike a Nightmare, but she stumbled and would have fallen if North hadn't caught her.

"This is no, good," North said, breathing heavily. "We are still too-"

Tooth's wings suddenly glowed and flapped madly. Swift as the wind, Tooth flew and sliced through three Nightmares before looking to the shocked expressions of the others. "More children are believing again!"

Bunny watched amazed as he started to his regular height. "But how-"

"The fairies!" Jack cried as he shoot an icy blast at the Nightmares. "We opened one of the cages in Pitch's lair, they must have finished freeing the others-"

"And activated the Tooth Boxes!" Tooth said as he blocked a Nightmare from striking and Sandy turned it into dream sand with his whip.

North grinned madly as he felt his body become strong again. "Then let us not waste chance!" He let out a war cry as he went to attack the Nightmares head on.

At the same moment, the yetis bursted through the doors. They attacked the horses with swords, staffs and anything else they could get their hands on. One of the elves blew into a trumpet as a fleet of toy planes were launched into the air.

The elves took an aerial assault as they tore through the Nightmares and dropped what seemed to be candy canes that exploded into red and white mist upon impact.

"Are ya copyin' my weapons?!" Bunny cried as he threw his boomerang.

"What?!" North shot back with an amused grin. "Imitation is best form of admiration!"

Jack laughed as he shot more blasts. They were beating them back! They had a shot at this!

Suddenly, a shadow wrapped around his ankle and yanked him to the ground. Jack hit the ground hard, but only had a few seconds to moan before he saw Pitch looming over him. He tried to move, but Pitch pinned him to the wall.

"Let go!" Jack said.

"Do you honestly think all of this will be enough?!" Pitch taunted him. "You won't win, Jack! I got more Nightmares where these came from! They'll keep coming as long as I tell them so!"

"We'll beat you!" Jack hissed.

"Why?! Because you're big again!" Pitch sneered. "You have power, Boy, but you can't possibly think it'll be enough!" He smirked. "No one believes in you, Jack! No mortal eye can see you, what makes you so special?!'

Jack swallowed as he tried to think of a comeback, but he couldn't. He still didn't have any believers, his size hadn't changed that. Then, to his horror, Jack felt his body shrink a few inches. "No, no," he whispered.

Pitch grinned. "Seems that spell still affects you, Jack. How fortunate for me."

Jack shrunk by another inch and desperately looked to the Guardians, but Pitch had dragged Jack into a far corner and they couldn't see him.

"Go on," Pitch said. "Give into the fear, Jack."

Jack shrunk another inch and Pitch grinned even more. A snowball then struck Pitch in the face. The Boogeyman yelped in surprised as he was forced to let go of Jack and wipe the snow off. However, two more snowballs came and made Pitch cursed even more.

"Who is doing that?!" he cried.

Jack glanced over and saw three elves arming themselves with the snow Jack had been shooting with his attacks. One of the elves gave Jack a thumbs up before throwing another snowball causing Pitch to yelp and curse even more.

Watching the great terrible Boogeyman struggle against three mere elves caused Jack to snicker and he grew an inch. Then it turned into a chuckle and he grew two more inches. It quickly turned into a hard laugh and Jack felt himself restored to his normal size.

He was forgetting to be afraid. It suddenly dawned on him. Jack was forgetting to be afraid because he was having fun instead. He suddenly remembered Bunny saying the game he had the Guardians play was the most fun they had in centuries.

Jack gripped his staff. Was this why the Moon choose him? Cause Jack knew how to have fun? Because fun was the best way to forget being afraid?

Pitch screamed in rage which shock the elves and made them drop their snowballs in fright. "I am going to rip you into pieces," Pitch said. "Then I'll-"

Jack caught him off by throwing his own snowball in the face. "Keep throwing!" Jack said as he started to use his staff like a bat and throw more snowballs at the Boogeyman. The elves grinned and joined in on the fun.

"Frost!" Pitch yelled as he tried to block the snowballs from his face and Jack forced him into the middle of the room. "When I'm done with you-"

"No! I'm done with you!" Jack said and looked to his left. "Bunny, make a tunnel!"

The Pooka looked up from the Nightmare he had just destroyed. "What, why-" He then saw what Pitch was doing and looked ready to laugh himself. "Okay, I get ya!"

Bunny stomped his foot and a large tunnel appeared a few meters behind Pitch. Jack grinned as he told the elves to stop throwing and Pitch glared as he cleared his face of the snow.

"I'm going to make sure you understand the full meaning of fear, Jack," Pitch snarled as his scythe reappeared.

"Sorry," Jack taunted as he readied himself. "I rather have fun instead." He charged at Pitch and knocked him over. The Boogeyman fell backwards and yelled loudly as he tumbled into the hole.

The remaining Nightmares froze in fighting as they watched their master disappear. Sandy used this distraction and rapidly used his whips to change them back into dreamsand. A few of the remaining Nightmares gave frightened whinnies as dove into the hole seconds before Bunny had it vanished leaving a flower in it's place.

The Guardians paused, expecting Pitch to reappear but when he didn't they all let out a happy cry. North lifted Jack up and kissed his cheeks joyfully before setting him back down. "Smart thinking, Jack!" he stared curiously as Tooth pulled Jack into a hug. "But where did you get idea?"

Jack smirked as Sandy got in for his hug. "Oh, nothing much...just kind of figured what my center was fun."

North laughed. "That is my, boy! I knew you would!"

Bunny raised an eyebrow. "Ya figured out ya center was fun in the middle of fightin' Pitch?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, the elves helped with that actually."

The said elves blinked in shock and then puffed out their chest in pride.

"That's even harder ta believe," Bunny said, but then grinned and ruffled Jack's hair. "Good job, Mate. Where I sent Pitch, that should give us enough time ta get things back in order."

Jack tilted his head as he looked to where the tunnel had been. "Where did you send him?"

Bunny smirked. "That tunnel should get him in the middle of Death Valley, figured the bloke could use some sun."

Jack snickered and wished there was some why to see Pitch's face.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Pitch didn't stop falling into the tunnel until he saw light up ahead and he landed face first into hot sand. He spat out the mouthful of sand and groaned at the sight of nothing but sand for miles on end.

"I hate that Pooka," Pitch grumbled as he dusted the sand off his robe. "When I get back they'll-"

The Nightmares cut Pitch off as they tumbled out of the tunnel and landed directly on top of him. Pitch hissed like an angry snake as he tried to wiggle himself free, but it was fruitless. "I REALLY hate that Pooka!" Pitch grumbled, shielding his eyes from the far too bright sun.


	11. Chapter 11

Small Plan

"Here you go, Jack," Tooth said gently as she placed the tooth box in his hands.

Jack held his breath and tried to keep his hands from shaking as he examined the box. On the end of the box there was a painted picture of a child that looked like him, but this version of him had brown eyes and hair.

Tooth had been so relieved to get the teeth back. When the fight was over, the Guardians realized they still didn't know where Pitch's lair was or the missing teeth, but then one of Tooth's other fairies had shown up. Apparently, while the other fairies were activating the teeth, she had been chosen to lead the Guardians to take back the teeth before Pitch returned.

The Guardians wasted no time to follow the fairy to Pitch's lair using North's snow globe. Bunny looked annoyed at seeing the entrance to it was literally under the remains of an old bed, but Jack had no time to comment. They quickly used North's extra globe and Sandy's cloud to carry the teeth back to the Tooth Palace.

Which was where they were now. Tooth had taken Jack aside into one of her guestrooms and had sat Jack down before handing him his teeth. The boy traced his fingers over the decorative jewels on the box.

"W-What do I do?" he asked.

"I'll activate it when you're ready" Tooth said gently as she took his hand. "But these are your memories, so only you will see them." She frowned. "I can let you have a brief glimpse which will only take a moment or I can set it so you can regain all the memories of your old life, but you will be exhausted afterwards. It's a lot to take in."

Jack swallowed as he set his staff against the wall and leaned back into the chair. "I've spent 300 years not knowing who I am, I can afford to be a little exhausted."

Tooth smiled like she had been expecting the answer. "All right, I'll leave Baby Tooth here to watch you-"

She was caught off as Baby Tooth chirped, rested on Jack's shoulder and looked to Jack with a puzzled look.

Tooth nodded as she looked to Jack. "She wants to know how exactly you got big again, and so would I. You never did explain that."

Jack gave a wistful smile as he ran a hand through his hair. "I wasn't scared anymore."

Tooth and Baby Tooth exchanged baffled looks. "Not scared?" Tooth asked.

"Believe it or not, it was Pitch that figured it out," Jack said as he gripped this tooth box tightly. "Seems the spell Manny cast on me only lets me stay small as long as I felt scared and didn't want to be big again."

Tooth pursed her lips and touched Jack's hand. "So, you're not scared anymore and that's what made you big?"

"That's part of it," Jack said, with a thoughtful frown, "but all I know is I wanted to get big again to save you guys." He then stared at his feet hesitantly. "Although, I'm not sure the spell has completely worn off."

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked softly.

"You guys couldn't see, but there was a moment when Pitch had me cornered and he managed to spook me enough that I started to shrink again." Jack gave a smile. "But then the elves saved my butt with a snowball," he snickered, "watching Pitch get pummeled by them made me forget about being afraid and have fun instead."

Tooth grasped her chin in thought. She seemed liked she want to discuss the issue further, but she shook her head. "Anyway, are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," Jack said, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

Tooth gave his hand a reassuring squeeze before she lifted her fingers and delicately pressed them into the lid. Jack's tooth box glowed and Jack felt his mind drift away as a wave of memories washed over him.

08080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Tooth waited until she saw Jack's eyes were shimmering as he watched his memories unfold before she looked to Baby Tooth. "Watch him," she said and Baby Tooth gave a protective chirp in return.

Tooth left the room and went to find the other Guardians. There were things that had to be discussed, and they were all related into helping Jack.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Each memory would flash by Jack's mind for only a second, but Jack would see it and feel warmth and pain for not remembering it sooner. He saw brief flashes of him learning to walk before being scooped up by his laughing father. Jack saw himself play in the brook near his village, going fishing and hunting with his father, his mother mending his socks and kissing him goodnight.

Then Jack heard his young self giggle joyfully as he held his brand new baby sister, however, a prang of sadness hit as he witness the funeral of his father. There were tears at the memory, but Jack watched his old self focus on teaching his sister how to walk, playing and teasing the other kids who all saw Jack as the older brother they all wanted.

Then the memories slowed as Jack waved goodbye to his mother, promising to be careful as he took his sister's hand to the pond. Jack watched and even though he hadn't seen it, Jack somehow knew in his heart this was how he died. They were skating, but the ice had been too thin and was cracking beneath his baby sister.

His sister looked terrified, but Jack distracted her with a game. "You have to believe in me," he said as he gave a smile and she laughed, forgetting her fear. It let him form a plan. Jack grabbed a stick that he recognized was now his beloved staff, and used it to swing his sister out of safety. They looked at each other briefly relieved, until the ice beneath Jack cracked and he fell into the icy water.

Jack heard his sister call out for him and the last image he was was the bright full moon in the sky. The memories finally ended and Jack let out the air he had been holding in.

His eyes were wet from tears and Jack could only stare blankly until a tiny hand stroked his cheek. Jack turned his head to Baby Tooth who blinked back concerned.

"I-I'm okay," Jack breathed as he wiped his eyes and smiled. "I had a Mom and Dad, and even a sister." He took a deep breath. "She was scared, but I saved her and I drowned instead of her." He rambled on and then a thought occurred to him. "I made her forget to be scared by having fun."

His eyes widened as he stroked his fingers over the tooth box. "That's why the Moon chose me, that's why...I'm a Guardian."

He tried to stand up, but instead his legs wobbled and was forced to sit back down. Baby Tooth flew in his face and scolded him.

"I know, I know," Jack said as he rubbed his eyes. "Tooth did say I would be exhausted, but I need to talk to the other Guardians."

Baby Tooth raised an eyebrow, but then gave a chirp, left the room and returned with a small golden cup of juice. She pointed at it and then at Jack.

"I drink that and then I'll only be allowed to get up?" Jack translated.

Baby Tooth nodded and held up five fingers which Jack assumed meant only after he wait five minutes.

"Okay, fine 'Mom'," Jack said jokingly which only caused a grin from Baby Tooth as he took the cup and sipped. "This is really sweet," Jack said with an arch eyebrow. "Is there sugar in this? Tooth wouldn't approve."

Baby Tooth slyly glanced over her shoulder and pressed her finger to her lips

"Secret is safe with me," Jack said as he sipped the rest of his drink.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

"So, what do you think?" Tooth said as she finished explain what Jack had told her. "I can see why Manny cast that spell, to make Jack feel safer, but why set it so that he still shrinks if he's scared?"

North stroked his beard thoughtfully. "I am thinking Manny never meant for Jack to be that small so long."

Bunny nodded in agreement. "From the sounds of it, I wager Manny thought Jack would only keep himself tiny for a few years and then he the spell would wear off permanently once he was big again."

Sandy nodded as he created an image of Jack being small, but then sand images of the Guardians entered and Jack was suddenly big again.

Bunny grimly nodded. "If we...if I had actually talked ta the kid he wouldn't have felt so afraid and stayed small."

"But then why does he still shrink then?" Tooth asked.

"Jack been under spell too long," North said. "It is side effect, when he feels afraid or nervous he shrinks."

"But," Bunny added as he folded his arms, "if he stays big long enough, the side effects should wear off."

North nodded. "Yes, but I am thinking we need to make sure Jack stays confident about himself."

Tooth nodded as she understood what they were saying. "So, we need to watch him and try to prevent him from feeling he needs to be smaller unconsciously to stay safe."

"Da!" said North. "And that should be foolproof, especially once we make him Guardian-"

He was cut off as Sandy tugged on his shoulder. He created an image of Jack, but then sand images of children who walked through him and Jack started to shrink again.

"That's right, the kid doesn't have any believers yet," Bunny said, and suddenly slapped his forehead. "Oh-What were we thinking?!" He looked to North and Tooth who stared confused. "We got weak from having little belief, if Jack had taken the oath before he'd gotten any believers, what kind of an effect would that have had on the kid?"

Tooth and North froze as horror crossed their faces. Their very existence depend on children believing in them, but if Jack had join that system with no believers he probably would have become very weak...or worse fade from existence.

"Manny," Bunny grumbled as he looked up to the clear view of the moon through the window. "Ya really need ta make ya instructions clearer!"

The moon remained silent, although the passing of clouds drifting by made it almost seem it was blushing.

"Even if that wasn't an issue," Tooth said with a sigh, "being a Guardian and having no children believe in Jack would really shake his confidence."

North frowned. "Then, what should we do?"

Sandy moved to the center with a grin on his face.

"I know that look," Bunny said, as he folded his arms, "ya got an idea, don't ya?"

The Sandman grinned as he created the images to explain his plan to them.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Once Baby Tooth was convinced Jack had rested enough, the boy started to wander the halls of the Tooth Palace looking for the other Guardians. He had to admit the Palace looked like a castle out of a fantasy book.

Jack didn't get to appreciate it before with all the hassle of dealing with Pitch, but he had the time now to look around. The fairies were flying in and out of the halls as they each were trying to put a tooth box back in its' home.

Jack fingered his tooth box as he heard voices from what he remembered was Tooth's main room.

"I think this plan could work, Sandy," Jack heard Tooth say, "but do you think Jack will be alright waiting that long?"

"Course he will," North said, "especially since it's to help him become Guardian-"

"What's this me about being a Guardian?" Jack asked as he poked his head in.

The Guardians jumped upon seeing Jack and Tooth was the first to fly over. "Jack, how was it?" she asked pointing to the tooth box. "Did you get the answers you were looking for?"

Jack gave a small smile as Tooth pointed to a pillow for him to sit on. "I did, I'll spare you the details for later, but...I know where I came from. I know who I am."

The Guardians each gave Jack a curious look, but kept silent. He was glad they weren't prying. Jack was still processing on what he had learned and while he would eventually tell them how he became a spirit, he wanted it to be private for now.

"It is good you are here," North said as he sat on the cushion that was in front of Jack. "We have been discussing issue of you being Guardian-"

"If," Bunny cut North off with a raised eyebrow, "ya want ta become a Guardian. Ya can take a couple more years ta decide. Even if ya didn't want ta become a Guardian officially we understand." He reached out and touched Jack's shoulder. "However, even if ya don't become a Guardian we aren't gonna leave ya alone like ya were before."

Jack blinked as he looked at them surprised. "Really?" He had worried that if he didn't become a Guardian, his life would return to how it was before.

"We've all discussed it," Tooth said gently, "and we know part of the reason you were small was because you didn't have anyone to reply on."

Sandy nodded as he created a house out of his dream sand.

"Or a safe place to call home," Tooth translated, but then grasped her chin. "Although, we don't know exactly where you have been living. Is it too small for you now?"

Jack gave a nervous laugh. "Uh..a bit," he rubbed the back of his neck. "I've been living in a tree like a squirrel for the last 200 years."

"A tree?" North said with a huff. "That won't do and this makes our offer perfect."

"Offer?" Jack asked curiously.

North nodded with a grin. "Each of us are willing to offer you own room at our homes."

"Really?" Jack said, his voice going soft, but then frown. "You mean a guest room?"

"Naw, ya own room, Mate, for ya to do with as ya please," Bunny explained. "You'll have a room at my Warren, North's workshop, Tooth's palace and Sandy's island and ya allowed ta stay at whenever ya wish."

"So, you mean I could live with any of you?" Jack said as his grip tightened on his staff. "Whenever I want?"

"That's right, but if you prefer us building your own proper place that is fine too," North said. "I can get yetis and elves to help build-"

"No, that's great," Jack said as he held up a hand. "I've been living by myself for the last 300 years," he gave a smile. "Living in a place with company would be great."

Tooth hugged Jack tightly. "Oh, we'll have so much decorating your room. Oh, I know some good pillows-"

"Tooth," Bunny said with a cough. "There's still the other thing ta discuss."

"Oh, right," Tooth said as she sat down. "Whether you want to take the time to decide to become a Guardian or not-"

"About that," Jack said as he held up his hand. "The thing is," Jack said slowly. "I've realized that I am meant to be a Guardians, and I want to be one, but.." he chewed his bottom lip. "I don't have any believers."

The Guardians exchanged proud looks like they had been expecting Jack to bring this up.

"We've only realized NOW how that is a problem," Tooth said with a nervous grin. "But Sandy came up with a plan to fix that."

Jack blinked as Sandy grinned and pointed to Bunny to explain.

"Yer right. Ya don't have any believers ta keep ya powered as a Guardian." Bunny said and then grinned. "But no need for it ta stay that way. We're gonna use the next year ta fix that."

Jack blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly, one year from today, we are going to make sure you are believed in by many children," North said a grin.

"What they mean is," Tooth explained. "All four of us are going to help so that children know the name and believe in Jack Frost so that by this time next year-"

"I'll have enough believers so I can become an official Guardian?" Jack concluded.

"Exactly," Bunny said and then frowned. "It's the least we can do after leavin' ya alone for so long, me especially."

Jack gave Bunny a smile. "It wasn't all your fault, I could have tried harder, but how exactly are you going to help me get believers?"

"We are working on details," North said as he patted Sandy's shoulder. "But Sandy thought he try giving children's dreams of you to start things off."

"From there, you can leave messages when we pick up teeth," Tooth said, "or think of ways for you to leave gifts, it'll be so much fun."

Jack smiled and wiped the tears from his eyes with his sleeves "Thanks, I-I don't know what to say."

Tooth engulfed Jack into a hug and Baby Tooth joined by perching on Jack's head. "There's nothing to say because from now on we're in this together."

Jack hugged back, and as he lingered in the touch he almost didn't notice North, Bunny and Sandy joined in on the hug as well.

Jack's memories revealed he had a family lost long ago, but now he was glad to see he had a chance to have another family with him again.


	12. Chapter 12

Epilogue

The following year was the most fun and happiest year Jack had ever experienced. He spent the first couple of months choosing and decorating each of his rooms at each of the Guardian's homes.

It almost became a kind of game in which the Guardians would try to see if they could out do the other. North tried to carved Jack's favorite animals into the furniture of his room. Bunny left the windows open so Jack could always feel a cool breeze and planted flowers in his room that could stand the cold. Tooth decorated her room in Jack's favorite colours and gave Baby Tooth her own perch to chat. Finally, Sandy gave Jack a his own personal sandbox for the boy to build sandcastles when he felt like it.

Jack grinned and laughed, but felt akward of having so much attention upon him all at once. However, he couldn't deny it felt good to be wanted. Soon, it was time to start stirring belief in Jack from the children and it proved to be a slow process.

Sandy started as he promised by giving children dreams of Jack Frost laughing and giving them snow days so they could have a day off of school. It took a good couple of months, but soon the children started to whisper to each other when they realized they had the same dream.

Then came Tooth's role. Jack would tag along with the fairies to pick up teeth and in the morning, not only would the children find a coin but also frosted images of birds, rabbits; and foxes on their windows. A message carefully written in frost would also be included near the bottom of the image saying it was a greeting from Jack.

It took a few good months for it to build, but Jack could fill belief in him began to stir and all the Guardians watched Jack carefully. Every once in a while, Jack would doubt a little and fret their plan wouldn't work or worry Pitch would come back for revenge and he start to shrink. When that happened, the Guardians would distract the boy with a game that would make Jack forget his doubt and regain his size.

There were some sightings of Pitch, but the fight had seemed to knock the wind out of him and he seemed to be staying close to his shadows for the time being.

Eventually, it came to North and Bunny's combine efforts to stir belief in Jack. They worked together to leave eggs with snowflake patterns and toys made to be played in the snow with tags that said they were gifts from Jack Frost.

Jack had insisted with trying to paint and create at least some of the toys and eggs to make the claim true, which had hilarious results of Jack getting covered in blue and white paint. Bunny and North teased Jack about for weeks, however, Jack didn't seem to mind and even encourage the joyful teasing.

Yet, it came to the point that while Jack's name was becoming more well known, it needed one more tiny push. It seemed only fitting, and it didn't surprise anyone, when Jack had done it himself without knowing.

Jamie, one the kids Jack had seen frequently in Burgess, had broken his ankle in a sledding accident and had been confined to his bed. Jack watched him from the window for several days at the boy's bored and sad expression as he longingly stared out the window.

In an attempt to cheer Jamie up, Jack snuck in and created a frost image of a rabbit of Jamie's window. The boy gasped, but looked delighted which caused Jack to try a new trick. He managed to temporarily get the frost image to come to life and hop around the room before it exploded into snowflakes.

Jamie stared amazed as he tried to catch the snowflakes with his hands from his spot on the bed and then it happened. He said saw Jack and said his name.

Jack had stared back stunned, close to cheering but it quickly changed to excited cries of joy as Jamie instantly started to ask who and what Jack was. Jamie had become Jack's first believer and it grew like wild fire.

Jamie told his friends and edgarley introduced them to Jack. Soon they were telling other kids, and they told other kids. By the end of that winter, Jack and a small group of believers and he could feel his power growing from inside. It was small, but it was his and he was fine with that, and best of all he could feel it growing.

Easter then approached again and all the Guardians, especially Jack, watched like hawks in fear Pitch would try to strike again, but he didn't. Bunny got his eggs out, and even more than normal thanks to the added help of North's snowglobes to get the eggs out faster. Bunny beamed as the lights on the globe glowed brightly and he could feel the belief in him double from last Easter.

It was a week after that it had officially been a year since Jack had decided to become a Guardian. Jack had enough believers, and growing, to sustain him.

North being North, insisted a grand celebration be held and Jack was not allowed to help with one bit of it and thus was forced to wait in his room while North finished. Jack sighed as he lay on his bed and fiddled with one of the strings of his hood.

North had suggested once Jack had become a Guardian officially the yetis could design him a new outfit to go with the title, but Jack was happy in his current clothes. They were comfy and they held a lot of history with them. He wasnt' ready to part with them yet.

"Hey, Thumbelina," Bunny said as he knocked on the door. "Can I come in?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Fine," he said as he sat up, "but do you have to keep callin' me Thumbelina? I'm not tiny anymore!"

Bunny chuckled as he entered. "But I have ta make up for missin' the opportunity ta call ya that when ya were little." He looked Jack over. "The yeti's are almost finished, how ya feelin'?"

"Nervous," Jack replied as he sat up. "Do you really think I have enough believers now?"

"Plenty," Bunny reassured him. "And North is making this more of a big show than it has ta be. All ya do is say 'I will' when North says the oath and that's it."

Jack chewed his bottom lip. "But what if I mess up and-"

"Oi, don't be a worrywart, it'll be fine" Bunny chided as he poked Jack's side. "Don't go shrinkin' on me."

"Hey," Jack said with a glare. "I haven't shrunk one inch in three months!"

Bunny gave a proud smile. "Nay, ya haven't," he said as he ruffled Jack's hair. "Ya doin' good Frostbite, we're all proud of ya."

Jack smirked, but he was unable to hide the blush that formed on his cheeks. It was then another knock came and Sandy poked his head in and gestured for them to follow.

"Looks like it's time," Bunny said. "Ya, ready, Kiddo?"

"If not now, I don't think I ever will," Jack replied as he followed them out the door. As they walked down the hall, Jack looked around thinking back when he was tiny the workshop felt like an endless maze he could get lost in. It was still huge in his regular size, but it didn't seem nearly as endless.

There were times Jack almost missed being small, being tiny did make it easier to play fun pranks and there was lots more to explore. He then looked ahead and saw Tooth greet them at the main doors and remembered for all the things he lost from being small he gained more ten fold while big.

"Just to warn you," Tooth said, gently. "North may have gone a bit...overboard."

Bunny arched an eyebrow. "How much overboard?"

Tooth sighed and opened the door to let the group see for themselves. As Jack stepped in, trumpets started playing that made both him and Bunny jumped.

North laughed as the elves marched out revealing they were the trumpet players with a drum player now joining the group. Before Jack could take in the sight, the yetis appeared twirling batons in the air as confetti fell down from the ceiling.

Jack stared around wide eyed, wondering if he had entered a mad house and almost didn't see the fairies approach and drop a chain of paper flowers around his neck.

"This isn't overboard," Bunny said as he looked around. "This is sailing off the edge of the world."

Sandy nodded as Tooth sighed. "Just be glad I talked North out of setting those batons on fire."

Jack winced, thinking the fire lit batons probably would have scared him out of the room, but then an elf tugged at his pants and pointed to a pair of blue shoes with bells. "Uh, thanks," Jack said as he took the shoes and placed them aside. "I'll..uh try them on later." He said it to be polite, but made a mental note to give them to Jamie's little sister Sophie. She seemed to like things that jingle.

The music finally died down as Phil handed North a large leather bound book. Jack removed the paper flowers from his neck before stepping forward.

North cleared his throat and smiled proudly. "Will you, Jack, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes, and their dreams. For they are that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be?"

Jack smiled as he held his staff tightly. "I will."

"Then, it is my honor to hereby announce you to be Guardian!" North declared as he gave the book to Phil and patted Jack's shoulder. "From this day forth, you are and will always be one of us!"

Jack laughed and was quickly engulfed by hugs as Tooth, Sandy, Bunny and North swarmed in on him. Jack laughed and didn't mind being squished. He felt tiny as he felt the warm hugs around him and for once, he didn't mind.

The End

_Author's Note: And we have now reached the ending. Thanks to all for reading this story to the end, I hope you all have enjoyed. I do have another ROTG story in the works (and is actually longer than this story if you can believe it) and I should be starting to post it soon. So, keep an eye out for it!_


End file.
